Secrets Kept
by happydreamer
Summary: Last chapter is up;  No one can change who they really are on the inside. That's what Becky soon finds out when a familiar stranger comes looking for her.This is my first fanfict.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm not the kind of person that goes well with making a short summary**

**I kinda just go on and on and on trying to fit every detail in so I'm adding a 2nd summary here...**

**also think of this as the prologue since I've noticed it would be better like that, so anyways please read:)**

**So Becky now 12 and a half years old in middle school is starting to doubt herself of her **

**powers and abilities and is feeling insecure. Bob for some reason is being a little distant,**

**and a familiar stranger is plaguing her dreams. Becky goes on with her life with keeping herself**

**busy with school. This is a better summary with more info also some important things:**

**Becky/Rebeckah:12 an a half, 7th grade, honor student, bad at math but nothing Tobey can't help her with;)**

**Violet Heaslip: same as Becky 12, is dating Scoops, is still the same sweetheart with her same airy voice and has gotten even bettter with her art**

**Todd 'Scoops' Ming: 12 also, is dating Violet, is still very much interested in being a reporter and it's still his main goal**

**Tobey: 12 as well, is in the same honor classes as Becky, is still deeply in love with Wordgirl, has offered to help Becky with her math, and has managed to managed to form a really good friendship with her**

**The stranger/ Mystique: is between 16 and 17, she has been training on Lexicon ever since she helped 'Bob' take Becky to saftey, she has trained to her fullest potential an is ready to prepare Becky to fight to bring back the once peaceful, Lexicon**

**Bob/Hansol: I don't really know how old he is...it doesnt really say in any episode so I guess just know that he's maybe 2 or 3 years older I guess...he has been keeping the horrible truth about Becky's past a secret to spare her the story out of concern and affection for the lost princess...**

**That's pretty much most of it except for Becky's real older brother **

**and sister who you can see in my other story, its kinda the backstory to this...how Becky really got to Earth.**

**I still haven't gotten all of it that much figured out but just stick with me and I'll see where I go with this story. It**

**might just take me a while for chapter 5 though so just wait and see... **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

...

Sometimes on really wild and hectic days, Becky Botsford would just enter her room, lay down on her bed , and just stare up at the ceiling. Becky would just let her mind wander far ,far away back to her home Lexicon. Millions and millions of questions would plague her mind. It wasn't that she wasn't that she didn't like the her city, friends ,or family anymore it was just one of those things that you cant stop no matter what. It was normal to want to know what your home was like right? Bob always told her that where the people who she loved and who loved her was where her home was and she always believed him, and she still did but it was getting harder everyday trying to still believe him. She would give anything to know that feeling of normality everyone around her took for granted. She wondered what it would be like to live in a place where you're not the only one who could fly. Where you're not the only one who has unbelievable strength. Where everyone is just like you and you don't have to hide who you really are from anybody.

Sure she could pretend to be normal as Becky but it wasn't the same. She often asked Bob about Lexicon but all she ever got was the same story of how she crawled into his ship. One time she asked him who she was back at Lexicon and after she asked that he looked slightly taken aback and hesitated before saying that it wouldn't matter since they were nobody of importance back there, and she believed him. She was about 6 or 7 when she asked that question and had taken that as his answer but now that she was 12 she was starting to doubt what he told her. She however, kept this to herself and let him keep his reasons to himself. That didn't stop her from wondering what he was thinking when he told her that all those years ago. She could come up with any good enough reasons though. All they made her think was if he did lie to her(she didn't know for sure) what else could he have kept from her? After all these years of friendship and fighting crime could he have been hiding things from her?

" No! That's crazy! She said to herself for thinking that," He would never do that".

She let the thought go and resumed to stare a the ceiling. Se was once again deep in thought when she thought about what had made her doubt Huggy in the first place. As soon as se though that her mind went back to the several weird dreams and momentary flashbacks she would occasionally have. They usually took place in beautiful sceneries that were crystal clear ,but the people were the ones she could never quite get a good enough look. One person in particular, a girl not much older than 16 or 17 would always mysteriously make her way into these strange flashbacks and dreams. She would always make appearance and hearing her voice brought a strange comfort to her in the same way Bob's voice did. These flashbacks first started coming when she first discovered her powers and Huggy had first begun training her. Back then she never really thought much about the stranger since she was still young but now she wanted to know who this stranger was and why she was plaguing her dreams. She wondered if she was someone who she was close with in her past. She couldn't dwell on it for long because one or two minutes after her mom came in and told her to get ready for bed. So she got up, went to her closet, and pulled out her night clothes which were a Pretty Princess night shirt and purple pajama pants. She put them on and got into bed. She didn't feel right for some reason. Then she realized that Bob wasn't with her and was outside. She figured he would come inside pretty soon so she just let herself fall asleep. Her last thought was of the mysterious stranger and if she would make an appearance in her dream tonight ,and then she fell in a peaceful sleep. She would need it for the day ahead of her tomorrow because little did Becky know that the stranger was closer to her than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was bored all day today and I didn't have anything**

**better to do so I added chapter 2. I added a bit of Tobey/Becky here.**

**I hope you like it. I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 2: The Strange Note

The day started out pretty normal. The sun shone through the window and woke Becky up. Becky yawned, stretched, and got out of bed to get ready for school. She went over to her closet and looked through her all clothes. At age 12 she had changed her wardrobe a bit. Instead f it being just her green sweater and red skirt ,she now had a lot more choices which Violet had helped her pick out over the years. Today she decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a purple top, and a pair of silver ballet flats. She took the clothes with her and headed to the bathroom to take a shower hoping she had beat T.J there already.

After showering, she headed to the kitchen in search of some breakfast. Her mom had already left due to having an important case that she had received important information on. This left Becky to make her own breakfast this morning. Becky decided to make some toast, so she stuck two pieces of bread in the toaster and waited. When they were done their delicious smell filled the air, and she spread some butter over the top of each slice. She also poured herself some orange juice to go with it. She would have made something for Bob but he had asked to stay home for the day. She had agreed because he was a little out of it for some unknown reason. This was not like him at all. She hoped whatever it was it wouldn't last long because she was starting to worry about her furry lifetime companion.

She was brought out of her thoughts when T.J came into the kitchen hungry for food. He poured himself a big bowl of cereal and devoured it all in 5 minutes. When he was done he left the kitchen and was out the door waiting for the school bus. He had left his dishes without putting them in the sink. Becky sighed and cleaned up after him. She then went to get her bag and was on her way to school as well.

Becky breathed in the fresh air all around her. She preferred to walk to school not only because it was easier to watch for crime but also it was always nice to just enjoy just walking around in the morning. The sun was shining, the morning sky, and the dew drops on the grass gave everything around her a peaceful and beautiful look. She loved living here in Preposterocity.

Then Becky suddenly had a really uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She then checked behind her but of course there was nobody there. She kept on walking and met up with her best friend Violet. They had stayed best friends for all those years. Even though Becky had been a little jealous when Scoops had asked her to be his girlfriend and not her, she soon got over it. When she saw how happy Violet was, she found it hard to be mad at her.

" Hey Violet", Becky greeted her friend with big hug.

" Hey Becks", Violet said as she returned the hug.

" So did you send in your drawing?" Becky asked.

" Yes I did and guess what else! Tomorrow their will be a really pretty garden on the front page of the Daily Rag!" Violet said proudly.

" Wow! I knew you could do it and I can't wait to see it," Becky congratulated her friend.

" Thanks Becky." The two girls talked the rest of the way to school.

When they got through the gate they went to their lockers to get their books. After that they said goodbye and went to their different homerooms. Becky walked into her class and walked up to Tobey. He had changed a lot over these few years he had changed his clothes and instead wore normal pant and T-shirts that sometimes had writing on them. He still wore glasses but had gotten more modern rectangle ones. Becky had even managed to form a good friendship with him. He hadn't given up on his robots and was still hopelessly in love with Wordgirl but he tended to whine less and stopped destroying so many buildings. Becky found out she had a lot of things in common with him and considered him one of her closest friends. She saw he was working on something.

" Hey Tobey watcha' workin' on?" Becky asked him.

" This ,Becky," he said," Is my new full-proof invention that is sure to stop Wordgirl once and for all."

"Really? How many times have I heard that before?" Becky playfully teased.

"Laugh all you want I'm sure it will work," Tobey said defensively.

That was all that could be said because the last bell rang and that meant class was about to begin. The teacher passed out a Math worksheet and told them to work on them for the whole period. Becky hated Math and even though she was excellent in most other subjects she always found it hard for her to put all those numbers and equations together. She still took her pencil and tried to find sense in all the questions on the worksheets. When the bell rang Becky was still stuck on the first question. Tobey waited for her by the door and looked at her with sympathy.

"You know I couldn't help but notice that you were having a bit of trouble with the Math".

" Yeah that's a nice way of putting it. I can't believe how it's possible for me to memorize all the English concepts but I can't get how to multiply, divide, add, or subtract.

"You know I could tutor you if you'd like? I think I could help you understand it more and maybe even raise your grade a bit," Tobey offered.

"Oh, would you? I could really use the help.

" Yeah it would be my pleasure," Tobey said.

" Thank you so much, Tobey!" Becky said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem." They went to their classes which they had together since they were both in all honors classes.

When it was time for lunch, they went to their lockers to get their lunches. Becky turned her combination and opened her locker only to have an envelope drop to the floor. Weird, she thought. She picked up the envelope and opened it up. There was a note inside that said in big, bold, red letters** YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE!**

Becky was confused and a little scared after she read it. What did it mean she didn't know what it meant though. What did it mean she was hiding from something? Was it talking about her or was someone aware of the connection between her and Wordgirl? If that were true then who? Should she be worried?

She shook her head to clear her mind. These are too many questions, she thought. She stuffed the note in her bag and she and Tobey went to join Violet and Scoops for lunch.

**So what did you think? What do you guys think the note meant? Also I'm soon going to need some ideas for a name for the stranger and maybe I'm going to add Becky's Lexiconian name also. I need some ideas for the names though so please give me some ideas. I plan on adding some more Tobey/Becky for the rest of the story. What do you guys think will happen during the tutoring sessions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mystique

**Okay so here's chapter 3. First off, I want to thank Wolfchic011 for helping ****me out with two very important names. Also this chapter will introduce a little bit of how Becky ****and Bob got to Earth. It also introduces my OC wich is Mystique. Now onto the story...**

**I own nothing...except for my OC. ENJOY!**

**_ YOU GUYS CAN'T HIDE ANY LONGER!_** Becky couldn't get those words out of her head. They haunted her all through lunch to the rest of the day. She couldn't think, she couldn't react, and she couldn't do anything. She felt numb and she couldn't think about anything but those six words that had been on the note she had found in her locker. She was scared, and she didn't know why. She had faced far worse things as Wordgirl, but here she was scared by a little note. She was an alien superhero from the planet Lexicon, she had amazing super powers, a colossal vocabulary, super hearing, super speed, and the power to fly. She had all those things... so what was wrong with her? _I've fought off giant meat attacks, crazy rays, and giant robots. I'm not supposed to get all freaked out over a letter_. Just then the bell rang and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to the blank piece of paper in front of her. _Oops_, she thought to herself. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't taken any science notes. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, at least there's no homework on Fridays.

As usual, Tobey was waiting for her by the door, but she only just registered it and kept quiet for the rest of the way to the their lockers. Tobey stuffed is books into his locker. He looked to see Becky who had dropped book and was hastily picking it up. She seemed to be staring off into space. This was completely unlike her. _Come to think of it, she's been like that since lunch._ He was getting worried about her. Maybe something had happened? he thought. He hoped not because he hated it when she was upset. If it was any other girl he could've cared less, but this was the girl who had actually cared enough to even try to make friends with him considering his reputation. _No one hurts my Becky….I mean Becky_, he mentally added. He decided to just ask her.

" Becky," he carefully started," Is something wrong?" he was trying not to make her think like he was prying.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" she cried out a little more anxious than she had wanted it to sound out of nervousness.

" Well for starters, you're getting really fidgety right now. You only get like that when you're nervous," he said matter of factly in his british accent.

"Uh…."

" And also you've been really out of it ever since lunch," he added.

" Well….I."

" ...And I'm really starting to worry about you. But I'm not going to get myself into _your_ buisness if _you_ don't want me to," he told her. He didn't want her to be mad at him for getting into her business. He would let her decide.

" That's sweet of you, Tobey, and thank you for worrying about me, but I'm okay... really," she tried to sound convincing enough for him but it came out half heartedly. _Its not a complete lie, right? I mean... I **am** okay after all, so there's no reason for me to worry him... But he might be able to help me! **No, that might endanger your secret identity.** But…** NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET HIM INVOLVED**, she mentally debated with herself._ Tobey still wasn't fully convinced, but he was going to let her keep her reasons to herself. They headed outside, and Tobey pulled out his remote.

"Just remember," he started as he summoned one of his robots.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything, or need someone to talk to. Just remember that I'll always be here for you," and with that he was off.

Becky headed home as soon as he was out of sight. Tobey really could be sweet when he wanted to be. Becky soon got to her house and went straight to her room looking for Bob. She thought that maybe he would know something about the note and what it meant. At least she hoped so.

He was sitting by her window and seemed to be looking off into space. He hadn't noticed her presence in the room at all. She cleared her throat. This brought him out of his own thoughts and he turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Hey, Becky how was school?" he asked her in his monkey chatter that only she understood. To her it sounded like any other human's voice.

"It was okay, but I need to show you something and I thought that maybe you would have a better idea of what it was," she told him while she dumped the contents of her bag all over the clean floor.

" Okay is it another one of your art projects?" he playfully teased her. Art still wasn't one of her strong suits anymore than it was a few years ago.

" Hey just because I'm a _little_ bad at art doesn't mean you need to remind me of it! And _no_ its not another art project," she said indignantly as she was still trying to look for the note.

"Fine, sorry. Your right, so what is it?"

"Um…here it is," she said as she found it and handed the envelope to him.

He took it and read the six big, red, bold words that were written on the plain white card that was inside the envelope. He was confused the first time he read it. He read it a second time an this time he looked closer at the handwriting. His eyes went wide. He had only once in his life seen this handwriting before, but it couldn't be her….could it? He had last seen her that fateful day all those years ago. She had been just as determined as him to keep their little burden safe. They had promised the little girl's parents, Lexicon, and themselves that they would do everything in their power to make sure she was safe. And he had seen to it that she was given a good life. She had a wonderful family who loved her, she was happy, safe, content, and she knew nothing but happiness. So why was this happening? Why did she have to come out now. Their burden was now 12 years of age, and had a life here. She wouldn't be able to take her away from here that easily. Not after all these years they had spent on the green planet. This planet was far more safe than Lexicon. They had taken her away from all the danger that was probably still happening back home. So why was she doing this? Why?

After at least 5 minutes of silence, Becky could no longer stand it. She had to know what he was thinking about.

"Bob?" she asked

Nothing….

She tried again.

"Bob!" she asked a little louder.

Still nothing…

She tried one last time.

"BOB!"she yelled.

"Huh?" he said as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Do you know what the note means?" she asked.

"Yes, Becky, I do...but you'll probably see her...soon enough," he said shortly and with that he headed towards the door. He then headed to the kitchen in search of a snack. Food had always seemed to calm him.

"Wait!" he heard Becky call from her room. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You said 'she', exactly who is 'she'?" Becky asked him.

Bob hesitated before answering her. He said it so quietly that even to Becky's sharp ears it was barley even a whisper. All he said was one word, a name actually. He said,

**_...Mystique..._**

...

Now not far from them was that same girl. That same girl who had placed that very note that had been found in the so called 'Becky's' locker. She was the same girl that had been entrusted with 'Becky' years ago. She and 'Bob' had both made sure that they had gotten the young girl safely to the green planet. They had been successful. But at what cost? One little girl's life spared while everyone else's were left no mercy? Not that it was her burden's fault of course, she hadn't been given a choice. Mystique had promised 'Becky' that she would keep her safe no matter what. Except that today she saw that her burden no longer remembered her, or anything from her past anymore.

She had forgotten everything that had been, everything they had done. She realized she most likely wouldn't remember her parents anymore either. She wondered why 'Bob' had not told her. She knew it must have been for a good reason, though. She just wished that she hadn't forgotten her. She wondered what it would be like to know someone but they don't know you, or at least they don't _remember_ you. She would just have to find out. She **had** to bring her back. Lexicon needed its destined savior, and they needed her now. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she needed to do it. She needed to bring her back to her real home, to her real family, and to her destined future.

She had spent all these years worrying about the little girl who had been 12 years ago, only to find that the young girl had without even meaning to left all of that _was _behind. She felt more than a little betrayed...

Where was the little girl with the two little pigtails? Where was the little girl who was always flying around in her cute overalls? Where was the little girl that would always go and look up big words especially for her? Where was the little girl that had been there all those years ago? Where was the little girl, _Rebeckah_? Was she still some where deep inside this 'Becky'? Or had Lexicon's last ray of hope had been diminished along with _Rebeckah…_she would just have to find out for herself soon enough...

...Rebeckah...

**Okay so whatcha' think? Did you love it, hate it, need improvment? What did you think about the names Rebecca and Mystique. I chose those because I they would fit the characters best. Mystique translates to 'air of mystery'. And Rebeckah came from Rebecca, to Becca, to Bekki, and then I just changed a few spellings and I eventually got Rebeckah. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and if you find anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Byyyyyy peoples;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know I said I would update like 2..maybe 3 weeks ago**  
><strong>but lifes been getting in the way, and also a MAJOR case of writer's block:P<strong>  
><strong>but I hope you all like this and the polls are closed and Mystique <em>will<em>**  
><strong>make an appearence and Becky will finally get to meet her YAY!<strong>  
><strong>Anywho I hope you all like this and enjoy:)<strong>  
><strong>I own...Nothing of course:(<strong>  
><strong>Well on to chapter 4...<strong>  
>...<p>

"Mystique?" Becky repeated. What kind of a name is that? Where does it come from? Why is it that I have no idea who this is, but the name feels _familiar_ for some reason? She had a lot of questions and would have thought about it more, but she was brought out of her trail of thoughts when Bob left the hall. She heard some noises coming from the kitchen and she assumed that he was looking for something to eat. **Typical Bob**, she thought to herself.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen to see what he was making. When she got there he had just finished making an enormous sandwich. He looked at her and pointed to the sandwich and asked," Want some?"

"No thanks, you eat it," she said as she gestured him to start eating it without her. She wasn't exactly all that hungry at the moment. She already full of questions, so she followed him to the living room. She sat down with him to watch the news and wait for the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour show to start. She still loved that show and it still took a lot to make her miss a single show. She watched the news but she wasn't exactly looking at the screen. Instead she was looking off into space. Literally. She was off thinking about Lexicon again. She was thinking about that 'Mystique' person was. She was wondering if she was from Lexicon. What if she was just like her? Would she have the same powers as her, or would they be a little different? Could she fly? Was this maybe the chance to meet someone like herself. Would she be able to explain all of her questions? Would she finally get all he answers she had been waiting for? Would she finally be able to have someone like her, and no longer be the only different person. She shook all the thoughts out of her head when she felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She wouldn't get her hopes up too high, if it meant that they could get crushed. She was suddenly brought back to reality when she felt Bob's furry paw on her shoulder. She turned to face him and saw concern etched into his features.

"Becky, are you alright?" he asked her out of concern for the young girl.

" Of course I am…why would you think that I'm not…that's preposterous…," Becky rambled on and on hoping to assure her friend that she was fine. The only problem was that she was a terrible liar, and Bob, more than anyone... knew that.

That idea being thought he told her, "Becky you don't have to lie to me. There's no one else here so just tell me what on your mind. It looked like a lot from here." he told her.

"Well…I was just wondering if this '_Mystique_' person was from _Lexicon_", she admitted sheepishly, "But that's probably crazy so just forget it," she waved it off.

"Is this all because you feel that you're different than everyone else?" he asked her. He remembered when they _'first met'_ and she was just starting to get used to her abilities again that she had asked him all the questions she had…..the questions... he had yet to answer... He didn't know if she should be told the truth or if she still shouldn't have a burden like that haunting her. He liked the 2nd option better, and besides if Mystique really was here he would let her handle the questions. He didn't want Becky to know... _just yet_.

"Bob, you can't get anymore different than being an alien super hero. I don't want to _pretend_ to be normal. I want to be able to have someone talk to someone like me. I want to be able to be able to talk to someone without keeping secrets and without all the lies. I mean I love it here and I love everyone around me but I want to be able to go around without hiding and without secrets. I want to be_…normal_," Becky told him.

That hit Huggy's guilt right on the spot. He knew that this would happen. In fact, they all knew but no one really thought it through enough. It wasn't her fault all of this happened. She had only been a baby after all. It also wasn't her fault that she wanted a perfectly normal thing. Sadly, he didn't have the power to give her even that. She needed to know all this but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

So all he said was this, "Becky, you don't need to be normal. You have people who love you and care about you very much. Wanting to be normal is perfectly okay, but you have to learn to embrace who you are and look deeper than the outside. Everyone loves you for yourself. They may not necessarily know who you are all the time but they still love you, No one can change what's happened but we all learn from it and surpass one's mistakes as well as ourselves. We can't change who we are, Becky, and we also can't change everything that's happened, like how we got here, but that's not your fault. It's just something you nor, anybody else, can change. You'll understand it all in due time don't worry," he said as he patted her hand." I learned that from a very wise person," he told her remembering what the girl's wise older brother had told him all those years ago.

Becky just stayed there listening to his words. The more she thought about them, the more they made sense. She did have everything and everyone she needed. She just had to look deeper than the outside. She noticed that Bob had gone back to the kitchen, so she just sat down and watched the news.

…...

Now, in another part of the city, a young girl not much older than 16 or 17...

... was strolling casually through the park. She had just left her hotel room and was dressed in a tight black shirt, dark wash jeans, and black ankle boots. These clothes were, to any other person, quite plain with not much design, but to this girl they were far more fancier than any other thing she had ever worn in a long time. She had to get an entirely new attire the minute she arrived since most of her other clothes would have stood out far too much from everything else. She rather liked these clothes which were an interesting change for her. She liked a lot of things from this planet. Everything was so happy and cheerful, a comforting change for her, and some comfort that her burden had well taken care of. She ran a hand through her long auburn hair, which had streaks of red, black, and brown. It fell all the way down her back and shown beautifully in the bright sun. She had decided to let it free instead of the usual bun or ponytail she wore it in to keep it out of the way. This was different for her in everyway. _No wonder Rebeckah changed so much._

Rebeckah….how much she's grown over the years. She knew she would change but that didn't make it any less sad or painful. She wished she had been there. So much time has been lost…so many lives as well. She had realized that many Lexiconian lives would be taken. Fear, grew even greater when the one person who had the power to save the remaining lives had no memory of what _was_ or _had been._ She had no idea of what awaited her back home._ Keep her safe…,_ he had said, _Never let anyone hurt her…_ how was she supposed to do that when she didn't know anything about her. All those years worrying about Rebeckah…wasted…. She had had no idea that all that time she had spent her time worrying about someone _who no longer was_. Rebeckah knew nothing of Lexicon, her parents, or her…was it better this way? Or was there no avoiding it? She didn't know…

She thought of all the times the little girl had played with her, defined words for her, and rambled on and on about her day, pleading to know what she had done. She had even trained the little girl to fight….after her sister turned on her no one wanted to take any chance. She would zip all over the palace. They would visit her brother while he was 'training' himself. They would sit by the lake and everything was perfect…

That had happen so long ago but she still remembered it like it was yesterday. That made it all the more painful. She had wondered a lot about whether or not the little princess was still inside Becky. She had also vowed to herself that she would find out no matter what. That meant that she had to go meet 'Becky', and she was going to do it now. She decided the sooner she got started the better...

…...

Not more than 20 minutes had passed that Becky heard a knock on the door. Bob was in the kitchen so that meant she would have to get it. She got up and reached out to open the door. She didn't know who to expect. Her family were out 'bargain' hunting again and weren't usually home till the mall closed, so it couldn't be them. It could have been Violet or Scoops or maybe Tobey, but she didn't know. It was even more surprising to see a tall teen. She couldn't be more than 16 or 17. She seemed familiar…but not.

"Uh…may I help you?" Becky said trying to mask her confusion.

"Um…yes, actually I'm looking for someone named Becky Botsford…this is the Botsford residence…right?" the seemingly shy stranger asked.

"Yes, it is the Botsford residence and I'm actually Becky Botsford, how may I help you?" Becky said wondering as to why this girl would be looking for her.

"Well I actually have a few questions for you, so would it be all right if I came in?" the stranger asked her.

"Sure, come right in," Becky said gesturing the girl inside. She knew that if her dad found out she let a complete stranger in she would freak, but something about her made Becky want to trust her.

Becky gestured for the stranger to sit on the couch which she did. She grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She turned back to the girl and offered her something to drink.

"That would be nice, thank you," the girl replied. And so she went about to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for some water and a soda. She grabbed them and also found some cookies so she grabbed those as well. She turned to see Bob stuffing his face with a COLASSAL bowl of ice cream. He looked at her and the food and drinks and asked her what those were for.

"Leave that here, she said pointing to the ice cream," We have company."

He looked at the ice cream one last time before sighing and following her to the living room. What he saw surprised him to far extent. He would have never guessed that he would see her so soon. What could she possibly want? Why was she here? That was what she wanted to know.

Becky placed the refreshments on the coffee table. The girl gratefully took the bottle of water. That was when she noticed the monkey behind Becky. She couldn't believe it. It was really him. She waved to him and he looked at her he looked confused and happy at the same time and she couldn't help herself, and she ran towards him and hugged him. Afraid that he might disappear if she loosened her grip by even a little. He hugged her back just as much. It was a happy reunion and then the girl remembered why she came here in the first place. She laughed and said," Okay enough of this its time to get back to business," she said getting her game face on.

They turned to Becky who was looking on in confusion," Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?" she asked them.

"Well, Becky like I said before I have a few questions for you and you'll get your questions answered along the way, don't worry," the girl said with a comforting smile that assured Becky for some reason everything was alright, and that everything was okay.

"So first off, I'm guessing you want to know who I am and why I'm here, right?' the girl asked Becky.

She simply nodded while she continued," Well I don't know if he' s told you or not but my name is Mystique and.."

"Wait you're Mystique? You're the one that put that note in my locker, aren't you?" Becky cut her off as she put everything together.

Mystique sighed and replied," Yes I did, but that was a test."

She looked Becky in the eyes and looked in her eyes as if searching for something, but not finding anything," I thought you would remember me," she said shakily, "I thought you would remember what happened and how you came here," she searched Becky's face again before sighing and choking out the words," But I guess not."

Becky's confusion only grew more when she heard what Mystique said," What do you mean of course I know how I came here," she said," One day when I was a baby, I crawled into the ship of the greatest lexiconian pilot around, Captain Huggy Face. He was taking a test flight and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I startled him and we were hit by an asteroid. He, using his amazing pilot skills, had no choice but to crash land on a distant planet, earth. He wrapped me in my blanket and carried me in his arms. We were found by a young couple, my adoptive parents, and they offered us to stay for their picnic. A while later they adopted me and here I am," Becky said after telling her story.

Mystique looked at her with a weird and confused look and turned to Bob. He shrugged and gave her a sheepish look. She turned back to Becky," I'm sorry to tell you this, Becky, but you should know that your story isn't entirely true…," she said carefully choosing her words.

"What do you mean not entirely true?" Becky asked her looking at Bob while she did so.

"Well you didn't some here on 'accident', it was anything but that….we kinda brought you here….," Mystique said unsure of exactly what to tell her.

Becky processed the word in her mind," So…you two brought me here…no accident…like a certain someone lead me to believe," she said as she shot a hurt and angry look at Bob," What else do you know?" she asked Mystique.

She looked at Becky and was about to tell her everything she knew, but then her expression looked thoughtful. She decided now wasn't the right time," I'm sorry but now isn't a good time," she saw Becky's face fall downcasts and she quickly added," But don't worry I'll be able answer all your questions in due time. But you're not ready yet."

" When will that be?" Becky said crossing her arms. She was slightly irritated. Some random girl shows up at your house telling you that a story you've gone on believing was your past only to find out it was a complete lie, and now she won't tell you what you want to know. What's wrong with that…how about everything….

Mystique looked between her and Bob and finally replied with," Soon, very soon."

She got up headed towards the door, but Becky reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around, "Yes?" she asked.

Becky thought for a minute before finding questions that would explain how this girl knew about her," Who were you in my life before you brought me here? Were you a part of my past? Are you from my home, Lexicon?" she asked the girl.

" For now just consider me another one of your teachers. I have a lot to teach you," she said while thinking of other answers to give her," Also we were both part of your past," she said referring to herself and Bob," But just remember that some questions you have won't have the best answers you might want, hence the reason you were lead to believe what he told you, so for now just take the answers we give you and don't ask why, you'll understand why later," she said as she turned the knob on the door.

Becky and Bob watched her leave and they said their good byes," Good bye, Mystique," the said together.

She smiled at them and said," Good bye, Bob….Rebeckah…," and with that she was gone.

…...

**So whatcha think...please review I like to know that people like it...it always makes me smile:)**  
><strong>Till next time peoplez;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator: So we last left off when Becky got an unexpected visit from the mysterious Mystique and-**

**Me: Where were you 4 chapters ago?**

**Narrator: Sorry but it just happens to be Thanksgiving and I was getting ready to visit with my brother so I was packing**

**Me: Oh…well I guess that's okay then, I happen to be going to my Dad's brothers' house…I was just trying to get one chapter in before I had to leave…**

**Narrator: (clears throat) Well shouldn't we be getting on with the story…**

**Me: Oh yeah….okay then… so for those who haven't seen my profile yet, I've added a few funny ,sad ,cute, and helpful quotes and sayings…I'm also gonna start putting a few quotes on each new chapter I put up for you guy's benefit also just cuz I wanna do it. Befor I go on I wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers so far BornAgainstChrist, coolgirl96, Kristii3 love ya cuz and thanks for helping me with you know what I hope you find someone better too see you soon…. and my anonymous reviewer. You guys rock!**

**…...**

**So here is the quote that goes with the story:**

_**"The words 'I am', are potent words. Be careful what you make them out to be. The things you are claiming to be…..have a way of coming back and claiming you…."**_

_**-A.L. Kitselman**_

**…..**

**That goes with the story….here are some just for you guys to read and think about also….(sniff) My boyfriend just broke up with me and all because he liked some other girl(my EX BEST FRIEND)! Let me tell you what's wrong with that….EVERYTHING! So these are not only for every girl who has had her heart broken, but also so that other girls who have never been hurt like this can enjoy that feeling more…. I WILL NOT let him stop me from posting this…my cousin Kristii helped get through that I hope that these will make you smile as much as they made me….**

_"I cried a million tear drops, only one hit the ocean, the __rest formed into rivers of sadness, happiness, joy, sorrow, love and hate, forgiveness, thoughtfulness. Once you find the single tear drop I shed…maybe…just…maybe I'll stop loving you…."_

_"I wanted a_ perfect_ ending. Now I've learned the hard way that some poems don't rhyme and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment, and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen."_

_"No person deserves your tears…the one who does…won't make you cry.."_

_"Never get jealous when you see your EX with someone else, you were taught to give you toys to the…'less fortunate'…."_

_"He's just another picture to burn!"_

_"I'm not a Princess…this ain't a fairytale….I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet. Lead her out the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, and it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.."_

_"Having someone dump you and say: We can still be friends….. is like having your mom say: Your dog died…but you can still keep him…"_

_"Love is like heaven….but it can hurt like *ELL!_

_*This is what I told my EX's new girlfriend;)…._

_"Sweetie….you're dating my EX?…well guess what we may have been BFFs before but guess what I hate two faced people cuz then I don't know which face to slap first…then my friend had to drag me away…(*blushies*)"_

**I hope these made you laugh, smile, and think…. Now onto the story….also I don't own Wordgirl…**

**…...**

**Chapter 5: I am who I make myself to be…**

**Oh and this actually two chapters in one because my computer has been going crazy lately and I already had chapter 5 ready but my computer a few days ago just decided to not want to work so enjoy chapters 5 and technically 6, too….**

…...

_Rebeckah_….Becky watched in wonder as she watched Mystique walk into the distance. With the afternoon sun gleaming orange, yellow, and deep crimson, the tree tops swaying with the light breeze, and the distant look that Mystique had on her face…it gave off an esoteric feeling.

_Esoteric: adj. meaning mysterious and mystifying….', Becky smiled to herself as she mentally defined the word in her head._

She and Bob both went inside after they could no longer see her. They went to the couch and as soon as they were inside and just sat there replaying what had just happened. Becky was replaying over and over that name she had said…she had said _Goodbye Bob…goodbye…Rebeckah….why did it sound so familiar….like she was attached to it….like it was meant to be hers?_ Could it possibly be her name? She had always known that there was a possibility that 'Becky' wasn't her real name….but that was just one of those things in the back of your mind that you always seem to forget about. Like Tobey's name, wasn't 'Tobey,' it was Theodore 'Tobey ' MacCallister the Third, she totally agreed that Tobey was way simpler and totally easier to say, but it was mainly that everyone forgot except when a grown up brought it up. That was the same with her name. _Her name was Becky…always had been…but now.._ She looked to Bob who she hadn't realized had been watching her. He looked as though he was trying to search her face to look for some expression…

He finally broke the silence and cleared his voice and asked," So what's your reaction to this?" he said in a rather nervous voice as if dreading the answer.

She looked at him and thought about it for a second before responding," Honestly? I'm not sure I'm guessing that was meant to answer all my answers but….truthfully….it only created more questions than I've ever thought possible."

He laughed at that," I wouldn't be too sure of that you probably don't remember, but when you first discovered your powers, you asked so many questions I thought my ears would blow off," they laughed at that. After a short moment of laughing, Bob sobered a bit and said," Sadly, I wasn't able to answer all your answers then…"

Becky sobered bit too," Why weren't you able to? If you were going to wait for some random note in my locker, and some girl claiming to be from my past….why did you have to wait for me to find out like this?" Becky asked out mainly out of curiosity and also a little out of hurt.

Bob flinched a little realizing her words meant more than her curiosity," Well…I never planed you to find out like this I-

"Of course you didn't why would you want me to find out like this, but I did, and now what are you gonna do?" Becky cut him off."No please, Becky," he pleaded," I never meant to make you mad or sad or anything like that….I just wanted you to be happy…"

"Oh yeah, I'm so happy, I mean why wouldn't I be happy? You lied to me," she shot back his words not clearly coming through to her.

Bob looked down in defeat," I did, but it was to protect you. You wouldn't have had the life you have now if you had known….I thought it would change everything that you didn't need….I don't know anymore…only she knows….

Becky's hurt and anger towards him started to melt as soon as he heard him mention the girl," Her…what does she have to do with all this?," she asked him.

He paused before answering. He was so used to lying that it was almost a reflex. That was one of the reasons he was in charge of all the excuses. After years of telling the same story over and over again, he was able to refer to it as his, as well as her, past. He had nearly forgotten all about the horrible truth behind their past….he thought it all over and decided that if she was already on his case about the truth…telling her lies that she would later find out about…probably wouldn't be the best idea… Instead he decided on the truth, 

" She, Mystique, is very important to both of us, she is one of the people you should thank…for your life…," he stopped as he was reliving all the flashbacks…_Ambrosia, Delanen, Elyisia, Alaric…..Abdieso….bless his soul…_

Becky watched as he seemed to be reliving something terrible…she remembered seeing the same look on Mystiques face, it was an interesting yet slightly terrifying look. It was a look that made you want to regret asking the question, dreading the answer," What do you mean my life? Exactly what kind of a place is Lexicon if I owe people my life? Why do I owe her?" she asked.

At the sound of her voice Bob thought about how to answer her. Again he thought of Mystique and how she would answer. He could almost picture her holding little Rebeckah on her lap comforting her with a warm smile, telling the little princess that everything was okay…only this wasn't the same little toddler that had been there all those years ago…she probably didn't even remember anything from before or who was before, or what she had or was….she had to learn to make herself into someone else without having it laid down in front of her….she had bring herself up from where everyone else had left her.

" We, and a few others, made sure that you were well taken care of, like I said, we just wanted to make sure you were kept happy and…..safe. That's why you're here, why I kept all this from you…why you should probably hate me because of that…but I hope you understand that all I wanted was for you to be able to start new, and to be given a chance to be able to make yourself into who want instead of who you were expected to be but…,"he stopped.

" But what?" Becky asked a little worried as to why he stopped.

" But…..,"he hesitated," But…Mystique probably…has some things to teach you," he finally said.

Becky looked skeptical that was he had wanted to say, but nevertheless said," What kind of things?", she said curious.

He laughed," That's for her to know and us to find out, of course."

She smiled at him but still had one last question," Bob, is…is Rebeckah my real name?"

He looked at her in surprise before remembering that Mystique had called her that and so he replied,

"Actually, yes," he said looking for her reaction.

She smiled and said," I like it."

They spent the rest of the time watching T.V and waiting for her family to come back.

…...

**The Next School Day…..**

Becky woke up feeling a lot better than she had for a long time. She got dressed in a cute green blouse, with a lot of, but not too many ruffles going down, two straps, and a cute bow both on the shirt and in her hair. She then completed the look with simple brown shorts that went to her knees and black ballet flats with a little bow on each of them. She heard someone in the kitchen and expected to see Bob so she went downstairs. What she saw was not what she had expected to see. She saw Bob but she also saw a girl but this time she wasn't as surprised to see the girl here, considering how she had randomly appeared at her house just yesterday, but she was still surprised that she would be here so early in the morning.

They noticed her enter the kitchen and Mystique turned to her and with a bright smile said," Morning sleepy head!"

Becky smiled back at her finding it quite easy to return and greeted back," Good morning!" Then she frowned and said," Umm… I don't know how to ask this but…why are you here….at my house….in the morning….this early….when I'm supposed to be on my way to school?"

Mystique just laughed and simply stated," Can't a fellow Lexiconian just come in and visit some old friends?"

Becky didn't know how to reply to that. She of course knew that this girl was from her past, she was also she was very nice and sort of familiar, but she didn't know or for that matter even remember this girl so it was hard to believe that she was just here to visit her.

Mystique sensed her discomfort and cleared her throat before saying," And I had a few things I wanted to show you before the sun fully came up so come on…" she turned and waited at the door looking expectantly at Becky," Well come on," she said tiredly," We haven't got all day."

Becky looked at her and finally came out of her stupefied demeanor and ran to her parents' room, calling behind her," I need to tell my mom first."

Becky entered her parents' room and looked to see her mom still in bed. After a long and difficult case she deserved some rest. Becky hated to wake her up but she didn't really have a choice. She took a deep breath and whispered," Mom, wake up."

Her mom turned and snored rather loudly," I object! Justice Will be Served!" she said.

Becky was taken by surprise to hear her mom talking in her sleep. She tried hard not to laugh and use this to her benefit," Umm…so District Attorney Botsford, would it be all right if I left early?" she asked.

She saw her mom turn and say," Of course your honor…"

Becky turned to leave but then remembered something and said," Oh, and would it be alright if I went to a friends house after…for homework?"

Her answer was a huge snore and a muffled yes into the pillow. "Thanks", she called behind her.

"All set?, Mystique asked the Becky.

"All set'", she conformed. Then they headed off.

…...

"So where are we headed?" Becky asked as soon as they were out the door.

"Just want to show you something and I also wanted to catch up and get to know you and see how much you've grown….how time has passed by…,"Mystique replied.

Becky looked at her with a thoughtful expression, simply letting Mystique talk and just listening to her. Mystique reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her. She looked to be holding back tears, by her misty looking hazel eyes, she noticed a single tear cascade down the girl's cheek followed by many more to come. Mystique then brought Becky into a tight hug, and Becky could tell by the girl's state that she was going through a lot so she let the teenager hug her and she hugged awkwardly back, not that Mystique noticed though. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Mystique managed to compose herself and focused on the reason why she had brought her there. "Thanks," she told Becky.

Becky smiled kindly and said," No problem." She followed Mystique and then when Mystique stopped she looked at her expectantly wondering why they were there at 6 in the morning. She looked in front of them and saw….a wall….what could be so important about a wall that they had to get up at 6 in the morning?

The question was just a second away from coming out her mouth when Mystique put her hand up and said," Be patient….now look," she said pointing to the wall just as the sun was coming up over the horizon in brilliant pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows. She looked at the wall and saw….her shadow…hmmm...if this was a joke…she didn't get it…she turned to Mystique who already had an answer to her unasked question.

" Look, Rebeckah, you see your shadow forming on this blank wall?" she asked Becky who simply nodded. She went on," The sun is the source that helps to form your shadow upon this wall, without it, it would be nothing but a blank wall, right?" Another nod and raised eyebrow. "I was talking to Han-Bob," she said as she caught her near mistake," And from what I've heard is that you've been feeling a bit down lately…all because you feel like your different."

Becky looked at her realizing that they had been talking about her when she came into the room," But I am different," she said.

Mystique shook her head," Everyone is different. Don't you see? We are both Lexiconians, and yet look and compare our shadows…they are different because we make them different. Just like our personalities, looks, and quirks they make us who we are and you should embrace that fact. Someone once said, The Words 'I am' are potent words. Be careful what you claim them to be because they have a way of coming back and claiming you…only...you have the power to make sure that doesn't happen…you do know what the word potent means, right?" she asked.

Becky looked at her as if she had been insulted and spoke out indignantly," Of course I know what the word 'potent' means. Potent means when something is really, really strong or powerful. In this case you said the words 'I am' are potent words because they have the power to make up your personality and what others think of you. This means that they are extremely powerful words," she looked at Mystique with a triumphant smirk, but that soon faded when she saw the same smirk on the other girls face as well. Becky's smirk was replaced by a look confusion. 

Before she could ask her question Mystique stated simply," Exactly."

" Exactly what?" Becky asked her even more confused than before.

"That's exactly what it means…you know what it means…now all you have to do is learn to live by it," Mystique told her," If you're even going to begin to even get through the basics of training, you're going to have to learn to accept who you are and learn to not hold back…you're gonna need it."

Becky looked at her with a raised brow and a skeptical frown, and said," For your information I am the city's super hero, and I've already been trained by Captain Huggy Face. So what else is there to teach me?'

Mystique nearly flinched inside hearing that, but didn't show it on the outside," You may be the city's superhero here but you were trained to your least capacity…you've only ever fought against humans...the problem is that you are so much more powerful than you think you are….I've made it my mission to make sure you see that…so to do that I need you to try and reach to where you never thought possible, I want you to become who you really are, Princess Rebeckah the daughter of Queen Elysia and King Alaric of Lexicon….please just think about it…" she looked away from Becky and cleared her throat and then said shakily," Now you should be on your way to ''school' I believe…oh and here is your bag…," she said as she handed Becky her school bag.

Becky took it and asked," When were you in my room?"

Mystique told her sheepishly," When you were asking permission from you mom, uh Bob and I took the liberty of getting your stuff together. We thought you might just need it," and with that she winked at her and she was off leaving a streak of light behind her, and her reddish brown locks following behind her.

…...

**So watcha think? Was it good, bad, or... eh I've seen better? Well I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter might not come that soon but you can help by reviewing;) I want to dedicate this chapter to my cousin who really helped make this possible .And helped me a lot these few weeks. THANKS KRISTII! See you soon….now it's...TURKEY TIME! Oh and by the way, I don't know what happened to my computer but all of a sudden it started underlining the words I think my sister did that but after all that writing I don't feel like writing it again...so yeah please understand, Love ya peoples! HAPPY THANKSGIVIVG!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So first off I'd like to thank my fellow reviewers who gave me awesome reviews and advice(: Thanks it really means a lot to me. I've had this idea for a few days but my computer was going a little crazy so I couldn't put this up until today. I also got some really nice quotes to go with this chapter and there is going to be a little bit of surprises here maybe considering Becky's training*HINT HINT* …..so anyways here's a few quotes that I hope you all enjoys as much as I** **did:)**

_"Trying to forget some you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew…"_

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never the same."_

_"Wait for the one who will be your best friend, who will drop everything to be with you at anytime no matter what. Wait for the one who makes you smile like no other, and when they smile you know they need you. Wait for the one who wants to show you off to the world, in sweats and no makeup on, and he still appreciates it when you get all dolled up for him. Most of all wait for the one who will put you in the center of his universe because obviously, he's yours…"_

_"He's just another picture to burn."-Taylor Swift_

_"Don't go for the guy who sucks up to you, go for the guy who pisses you of on a daily basis and yet…you still find yourself CRAZY in love with him;)"_

_"Whoever said nothings impossible…never tried to slam a revolving door! :P"_

_"DEAR BOYFRIEND,_

_YOUR WALLET WAS GETTING FAT….SO I TOOK IT OUT FOR SOME EXCERSISE…_

_Sincerely,_

_YOUR girlfriend….."_

**_So those were just for fun… these are for the story…_**

_"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience by which you really stop to look Fear right in the face and say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can face the next thing that comes along."_

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

_"The journey in between who you are and who you once were is where life really takes place."_

So now onto the story….Also I DON"T OWN WORDGIRL…..

…...

The walk to school was a reflective one for Becky. She went over Mystique's words many times in her mind many times. She wondered what types of things Mystique was going to teach her, what things she should expect, what was going to happen. The biggest thought that crossed her mind was this: Would she be able to do it? She shrugged it all off as she headed towards the gate and heard the first bell ring. She ran as fast as her normal capacity would allow it. She decided she would make the most of the school day, and that meant she WOULD NOT be late to class.

She opened her locker as fast as she could and ran to her homeroom. She burst through the door and slipped into her place next to Tobey the second the tardy bell rang. The teacher looked up from her computer and looked to see who was there and who was absent and took role on her computer all the while sipping her coffee. While the anouncements were being said over the PA system Becky received a note from someone. She looked to see who it was from, she saw it was from Tobey and opened it.

_You are never late, but you came really close to it today. What's up?_

Becky sighed and came up with a convincing enough lie that would get him off her case, for a while at least. She wrote back,

_Nothings up, I just woke up late that's all.(: Why you ask?_

She looked to see if the teacher was looking and looked to see her with her legs up and flipping through a magazine and Becky rolled her eyes. She was about to reconsider just writing the note instead of just telling Tobey, but decided against it just to be safe. She passed it to him under the desk, and opened her bag and saw all her things there, and one thing extra. A small hard cover book, the cover red and the spine black. The golden letter on the cover made up the title, "Code of the Samurai." She looked at it carefully and was about to open it when she saw a note placed in front of her, she put down the book and took the note. She opened it and read,

_What happened to your three alarm clocks, they can't all be broken. Also you have dark circles under your eyes so I can tell you were either up late, or woke up too early to do something. So which one is it? I'm just worried about you that's all. You haven't been your usual self recently:(_

Becky felt guilty making him worry, but it was either that or reveal her secret identity….sometime she really wondered if having two identities was really worth it or not? She quickly wrote back,

_I just woke up late that's all, it was an honest mistake, and anyways I'm here now so there's nothing wrong:)_

She passed him back the note. She picked up the book again and opened it, to find a page had fallen out. She picked it up from the floor and found it to be, not a page but….a letter….addressed to, little Rebeckah. She looked at the fancy envelope and turned it over to see it was closed shut with a seal. The thing that really intrigued her was the seal itself, she knew she recognized it from somewhere…she just didn't know where exactly….then as if on cue she looked to see another note from Tobey that said,

_Yeah I guess so…are we still on for the tutoring after school?_

She gasped silently to herself, she had forgotten all about those. Could she still make it? She thought about what could happen. Mystique could be there and he would ask more questions, or some other criminal could commit crimes, or….well a lot of things could happen, but she figured if she said no, then that would make him even more suspicious. Besides it would at least keep him out of trouble….wait! She remembered where she remembered that seal. She quickly answered him back,

_Yes, where is it gonna be your house or mine? _

She sent it back to him and quickly checked to see if she was took the envelope again and checked the seal…the star and the shield! The very same insignia on her Wordgirl outfit. She contemplated opening it right there, but she stopped and decided to do it when she got home. If this had to do with Wordgirl then she had to be careful about it. She looked back to Tobey and he passed her the note,

_I think yours would be better, since Mum isn't home right now and I just can't stand the baby sitter :p Just please try and pay attention, because with attention you've been showing towards your school work it's no wonder why you're having so much trouble;)_

She looked at him and saw a smirk on his face. She glared at him and was about to write back when...

!

The bell rang...

"Ohh!" she said. She was going to get him back for that.

…...

The rest of the day went smooth enough, and then it was finally time to go home. Tobey had to first go to his house to tell the baby sitter where he was going and to leave his stuff there to. So Becky decided the faster she got home the more time she would have to read the letter. She looked to see if nobody was looking and she went behind a tree and transformed. She flew as fast as she could and was there is a matter of seconds. She changed back, and ran inside. She headed to her room and closed the door. She saw a note on her bed from Bob. He had gone with Mystique to talk, and her parents had gone to see T.J's soccer game after school and would be home around 6. She tossed it aside and took the book from her bag, and looked at the letter. She hesitated but ripped the seal apart. She saw the letter and….a necklace. She took them out and carefully placed the necklace on her bed. She took the note and notice how old and faded the letters looked with age. She could still read them right enough. The letter said:

_Dear little Rebeckah,_

_ Hello little sister it's me your big brother Abdieso. You may or may not still be little but these are my last words to you before I must meet my fate, and you yours…..I don't know if your old enough to understand the dangers of our home planet or the wrath of our older sister Ambrosia, or Delanen as she prefers to be called now, or if you even know what I'm talking about, I myself don't even fully know why I'm writing this. I think it's to give me some piece of mind that you never have to suffer the same fate I fear I'm very well on my way to._

_ I hope you live a long, happy, and fulfilling life but….you must never give up on Lexicon, your people, our parents, our…sister…Ambrosia, me, and most importantly…don't give up on yourself…. I can't be sure where you are or what you have been up to, but I trust that you're happy and safe and loved. I wish I could be there, I'm sure all of Lexicon wishes, too, but it is not safe right now. You have to stay where you are, you must be kept safe at all costs you are our last hope._

_ I'm sure that Hansol and Mystique got you to the green planet safely. There Mystique is to train you, all the basics of fighting, as well as some her own secret techniques. Those will do you well. You may be wondering what this is all for, and I don't know how much you remember, but the necklace that came with this is for you. It's the family shield, that when possessed by the right person, has the power to do almost anything. It was engraved with the name of the one who was chosen to save us, and that happens to be you…._

_ You are strong and extremely powerful, Bekki. All you have to do is put you mind to it. That necklace enhances your powers to a great extent. It has the power to make you, not immune, but rather endure the power of Lexinite long enough to extract all of its powers into yourself. This gives you an advantage towards any enemy. Without any weaknesses, you are able to fight freely without any complications, except yourself…_

_ You, Rebeckah, are no ordinary Lexiconian. You are a princess, savior, legend, warrior, and you are….yourself. You have to be able to gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience by which you really stop to look Fear in the face and say" I lived through this horror and I can face whatever else comes along next. With these words to guide you through everything you are sure to make me and our family proud, you always did. I'm sorry I won't be there to greet you or hug you, but I'll up in the night sky watching over you through all the little twinkling balls of light up there. No matter what we will always be together. And don't blame yourself for what's happened, it wasn't your fault. You can never change the past nor control the future but it's the middle that counts the most. You'll be alright for now. I hope you never forget who you are…..goodbye Rebeckah…._

_Your loving brother,_

_Abdieso warrior….in training_

_…..._

Becky sat there staring at the paper in front of her. She couldn't believe it at all. Her brother had sent this. And it was her real brother. Her sister was apparently evil. She was supposed to save Lexicon, and she was supposed to be in training…..how was it possible for her life to be this crazy? How was she supposed to take this?

She heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the letter and put the necklace on her neck and headed down the stairs. She opened the door to see Tobey standing there ready for the tutoring sessions. This is gonna be interesting… she thought

After about an hour, Becky was…well a VERY slow learner. At the moment they were solving a proportion….or at least trying to in Becky's case….with very little progress. By that time Tobey was just watching her to see what it was she was doing wrong. She was at the moment trying to multiply 9.6 and -1.6 and got -15.36 as her answer, when Tobey stopped her.

"What?" she asked him," Is something wrong?"

"You forgot the other side," he pointed out to her," what happened 256 and g?" He said writing it down for her. "You multiply to get 256g = -15.36, and then you divide. You get -0.06 as your final answer. So g = -0.06," he looked at her," you see?"

Becky looked at him and the answer in front of her and nodded her head in a dumb blonde motion," Oh….I don't get it," she said finally.

Tobey just sighed in frustration and told her, "Why don't we just consider you as a hopeless case and move on, for today anyways?" he said as he got up and gathered everything together.

Becky, too, got up and gathered her math book and her purple notebook and pencils and walked up the stairs to her room. She simply threw them on the floor next to her bed and looked to see that Tobey had come with her and was looking at her with a raised eyebrow," What?" she asked him.

He look at her to the books on the floor and back at her before responding," You're really going to just leave those there?" he said referring to the books.

Becky just waved that off and said, " Yeah, its not that bad, they are just books after all."

Tobey just rolled his eyes and said," Well, if you insist on living like a pig….be my guest then."

" Hey, I don't live like a pig, and its just a few books which I'll probably pick up tomorrow when I leave for school," she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Brava, Becky, real mature," he said sarcastically.

Becky raised an eyebrow at him," Who uses the word 'brava' anymore, Einstein?" she asked him.

"Well apparently, I do, Little Miss Know it all," he shot back.

They glared at each other before laughing. Even though they were friends now, they still loved to fight a little bit here and there, like old times. After their laughter had died down, they went downstairs for a snack. They got some chips and turned on the TV. They were watching some cartoons and joking around when Bob and Mystique came in. Mystique looked at Becky and motioned for her to come with her. She looked at Tobey and said," I'll be right back."

She followed Mystique to her room. There Mystique said," Did you see the book?"

Becky who had been leaning on her desk, opened the drawer and took out the book and letter," Yes I did and I have just one question."

"What is it?" Mystique asked.

"Well first of all, how am I supposed to save my whole planet, when I've never even been there myself?"

Mystique looked kindly at her," That's all in due time, Becky, don't worry."

Becky sighed," Fine."

Mystique smiled at her," Good," and then her smile turned into a smirk," So who's that guy in your living room?"

Becky looked at her suspiciously," His name is Tobey," she said simply.

"So, this Tobey guy….is he your _boyfriend_?" Mystique said in a teasing tone.

Becky's eyes widened and she bumped her head on the mirror. She felt her face flush and she rubbed her head in pain and said," NO! He's just one of my friends. One of my best friends. He's also trying to tutor me in math... So far that hasn't really worked out. Besides, he likes someone else….even though we are basically the same person."

"What do you mean?" Mystique asked her voice quiet and comforting.

"Well he likes, Wordgirl, and she battles him when he's out with his robots," Becky explained," What he doesn't know is that me and Wordgirl are the same person."

"Oh, so he like the other you and not you, right?" Mystique said finally getting it.

"Well, yeah basically," Becky said feeling herself feel sad for some reason but brushed it off.

"Uh huh, so your training starts in 10 minutes," Mystique said changing the subject.

Becky looked up at her as if she was crazy," Excuse me, but not only is Tobey still here, but how can you start my training at my house?" she asked," What if my parents come home? What'll I tell them?"

" Well for, Tobey, I can hear his phone ringing downstairs, which means that he has to go home, and as for your parents, they aren't coming until 6 and its not even 4 yet, so we have a little over 2 hours," Mystique pointed out.

They headed downstairs, and sure enough, Tobey, had to go home much to his objection. So as soon as he left Mystique took Becky outside and she made her face her," Okay so I am now you teacher, as you are my student. I will train you the art of fighting through truth, honor, courage, respect, and discipline. I will train you to your fullest potential, only if you follow my instructions and trust my judgment. You must learn to master everything I throw at you, and not object. Do you agree to these terms?" Mystique asked her.

Becky nodded her head and excitedly answered," I do."

Mystique beamed and said," Brilliant!"

Becky saw her opening the book and turning to a certain page. She watched with curiosity as Mystique set the book down and motioned for her to step back. She did as told all the while her eyes glued to the book which was suddenly glowing a deep crimson red. Then out of nowhere the picture from the book, literally came out and there she saw an enormous obstacle course that somehow connected with the tree which used to be a whole lot smaller, and had taken up the entire backyard.

Becky looked horrified at the sight," What are you doing? What if some one sees this?" she asked Mystique.

The girl's face didn't even blink," Just trust me."

Becky's first instinct would be to object but she just sighed and said," Fine."

With that Mystique flew all the way up to a middle branch and took out a red flag from her pocket and placed it there. She flew back down and handed Becky some clothes," Go inside and put these on, quickly."

Becky hurried to her room and unfolded the clothes. They were a plain tight brown shirt with thick straps, and a pair a camouflage pants, and regular tennis shoes. She changed quickly and headed outside. She saw that Mystique had changed into similar clothes, as well. She walked over to Mystique, who turned to her and said," I want you, to climb this, and retrieve the flag."

Becky looked at her, to the course, then back at her. She noticed by the look on her face she was serious, so she took a deep breath and stated running super fast. She did a cartwheel so fast and smooth, that her hands didn't even touch the ground. She did a few flips and ended up landing on one of the old oak tree's many new branches. She swung onto the next branch, then climbed up the base, did a backhand spring landing on the tip of one of the thicker branches.

"I can do this, I'm almost there," she mumbled.

Suddenly she heard a British accented voice scream out," Becky get down from there!" She didn't have enough time in between flips and cartwheels to actually see who it was, though.

Back on the ground, Tobey had accidentally forgotten his notes and was coming to see if he left them, when he had seen something in the Botsford's backyard and had decided to see what it was. What he saw horrified him. He saw the stranger that Becky had been talking to before, and the monkey that was always following her. He saw them watching something with great interest. He looked to see Becky is some clothes similar to those of the other girl. He was screamed out for her to get down, but she seemed too determined to listen to him. He looked to her companions," We have to help her!" he stated eyes wide.

He reached for his remote when a nimble hand swiped it from his grasp.

The older girl simply told him," No let her continue."

"But she's going to hurt herself!" he screamed hysterically, but his words fell on deaf ears. He looked to see Becky with her lips pursed in concentration, and her facial features spelled nothing but determination.

Back to Becky….

She was carefully walking on a thin long flimsy branch, trying to imagine it was a normal walk on the sidewalk and there wasn't like a hundred feet from the ground. She put one foot in front of the other trying to resist the urge to fly.

She reached the end and had no choice but to land hard on her butt," That…hurt," she said to herself rubbing her bottom.

She got up and grinned. She looked down to see Mystique and Bob positively beaming with pride. She also saw Tobey there, looking up at her. _Oops_, she thought. She contemplated the idea to just stop and come down before he saw anything else, but when she looked down for the first time since she started she gulped and thought against it. _Besides_, she thought, _I've made I this far and I'm not going to give up._

"Mystique," she called down," Do you want me to just get the flag?"

"Yes!" Mystique called back.

"Okay, nothing to it, Becky," she said to herself," Just get the flag and climb down, right?"

She looked unsure, but went ahead and started running on the platform and the flag was a few feet away from her when all of a sudden a blast came out of nowhere and was seconds from hitting her, but with a reflex she never thought she had she had she ducked just in time.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled," Are you trying to kill me!"

She stopped to catch her breath and then kept going. She noticed the flag had 'conveniently' moved all the way to the other side of the platform. She sighed in frustration and had no choice but to try again and hope before something else happened. She started to run and had to duck more and more blasts.

"Okay, Becky duck, run, cover, flip, roll, BLAST, run, cartwheel, BLAST, and repeat, slide and…..THERE!" she said holding up the flag. Mystique was smiling at her, and Bob was clapping, while Tobey….well he was still in shock…

She was about to hop onto a branch and climb back down when Mystique motioned for her to halt.

"I want you to jump off the edge," she said in a perfectly straight face.

"What," Tobey yelled dropping his fake accent," You can't be serious! She could be killed!"

Becky looked down. It was a long way down, but it wasn't like it would hurt her. If anything did happen she could save herself. Besides she was Wordgirl, she could battle rays, meat attacks, and giant robots…giant robots….oops… She had nearly forgotten about Tobey. The sooner she got down, the better.

She took a deep breath and jumped off, much to Tobey's protest. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but the landing was…lets just say…it wasn't too pretty. She ended up landing on her butt again, but the grass broke most of the fall. She got up and brushed herself off, and took out the read flag she had stuffed into one of the many pockets that were on the pants she had changed in. She held it up and Mystique hugged her.

Her smile lighted her whole face," I knew you could do it!"

The smile she gave Becky made the whole thing worth it. The way she praised Becky had that same lingering feeling she got when her parents praised her. It was a good feeling.

Bob looked on with nothing but pride for the young girl who he had been in charge for all these years. He had been, at first, worried about how she would do but now he was overjoyed.

Now Tobey was another case. He was terrified, shocked, relieved, and happy. He never in all his life would have expected Becky to have done that. The only person even close to completing that feat would probably be Wordgirl…Wordgirl…and Becky…..after all he had just witnessed he was starting to find it strange that Becky would try that and actually make it out alive…. Now that he thought about it the same look Becky had on her face…the one with her lips pursed in concentration….her and Wordgirl's faces always spelled nothing but determination….could there really be a connection? No, he had proven that already….right? He looked at her furry companion….just like Captain What's his Face… What really started to give it awa from the beginning was both of their natural ability to define words? He looked at Becky's face one last time…could it be true?

…...

**So what you guys think? Did you like it? It has to be my longest chapter by far. I have also changed it from Tobey and Wordgirl to Wordgirl and Huggy. For now at least it will only be Tobey and Becky/Wordgirl friendship…..but there is I guess a lil' bit of romance if you spin around, close one eye, and squint;)**

**What did you guys thing of the training exercise? There will be alot more action in the next chapters. Again I'd like to thank my reviewers I love ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so for this chapter I'm just gonna start where I left off in chapter 6. I only stopped because it was starting to be a lot of pages. I was going on about 6 or 7 pages…..so yeah anyways here are some quotes that are just for you guys' benefit. Here are some that I love:) **

…...

"_Life was meant to be lived, and curiosity meant to be kept alive. One must never, for whatever reason, turn his back on life."_

"_I'm like a butterfly…pretty to look at…..hard to catch…"_

"_Guys are like parking spaced…all the good ones are taken…"_

"_Friends are like Stars…. they come and they go…But the ones that stay are the ones that GLOW!"_

"_Friends ask why you're crying…_

_BEST FRIENDS already have the shovel ready to bury the LOSER that made you cry…"_

"_Growing old is inevitable….growing up is optional."_

"_Love can sometimes be MAGIC…._

_But MAGIC…. _

_Can sometimes be an illusion…"_

"_You'll never know how you are…until being strong is your only option."_

"_I'm the type of girl who will burst out laughing something that happened yesterday;))"_

_(guilty as charged)_

…...

**So thanks to all those who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me:) Also I can't believe I have 717 hits 3 alerts and 2 favs since I started this story! I'm so happy you like this story. So now onto the story….I'm just starting where I left off, kay? **

**I don't own Wordgirl or any of the other characters…but I bet you can find out who does…**

**I only own my Ocs which you'll all see more and more as I get deeper into the story.**

…...

Tobey came out of his stupor and immediately went up to Becky all previous thoughts forgotten and embraced her in a hug, "What were you thinking! You could have been killed!"

Becky laughed and hugged him back, "Nice to know you were supporting me," she joked with a hint of sarcasm.

Tobey just stood there never wanting to let go, "How can you joke about _this_, he asked her pointing to the course_ still_ in the backyard, "This is serious why would you do that?"

Becky didn't answer right away. She just looked in the direction his finger was pointing and for the first time since she started the course, and realized just how dangerous it was. It was _enormous_, it took up the _entire_ backyard. The once normal sized tree, was now not only _10 times_ the size it used to be, but was also part of the course. She looked at the flag in her hand, and thought how she hadn't noticed just how much danger she had put herself through. She wondered what had made her do it in the first place…..she didn't have an answer…

"Well I actually don't know, I didn't really think of it at the time…and-," she was cut of when she saw Mystique hold up her hand something she did that Becky soon learned meant 'Shut Up and Be Quiet.'

She walked up to where she had left the book and beckoned for Becky to come. Becky hesitated but walked towards Mystique. She stayed there while Mystique went inside the base of the course and came out with a book. The very book that had been left on the ground a little while ago.

Mystique looked at her and said, "Hand me your necklace."

Becky reached for neck and found the necklace she had received a little while ago. She wondered why Mystique wanted it or _needed_ it but she obeyed and took it off. Mystique took it and brought the crest to an oddly shaped key hole. She placed the necklace there and then a warm comforting light enveloped them, and then the course was gone….back into the book where it came from….as if nothing had happened to begin with…. Mystique closed the book and gave it, as well as the necklace, back to Becky. She took them both confuse and scared. Then she remembered that if Tobey was here he might try and make a connection between her and Wordgirl. I mean, COME ON! It's not that hard. All anyone had to do was connect a few dots, figure out all her lies and excuses, her many, many, many absences, her appearance, her similarities, and there you go. You got a match! Why hadn't she stopped when she noticed there was someone else there? She mentally kicked herself for her carelessness. She looked at Tobey and then gave a pleading look to Huggy who merely gave her a simple shrug. She looked at Mystique, and she got the hint and looked thoughtful, as if looking for a good enough excuse.

She was like that for a minute or two and finally said, "I'm sorry but I got nothing….I _think_ its time you told the truth, Becky…" she looked at Bob who had a solemn expression, "You would've had to say it sooner or later with 'school' letting out in a few weeks….we…that is…Bob and I were expecting to bring you back home as soon as possible, and there is no really good enough excuse now that he's here and saw all this….I'm sorry…,"she said gently.

Becky froze up. After 11 years of all the lies and sacrifices, she found it hard to believe that now she was expected to reveal her secret. The secret she had kept from her friends, family, and city. The secret she had done practically _anything_ to protect. She looked at Tobey who was looking at her with a perplexed expression. He was probably wondering what she was going to say. She had no excuse….no story to cover up the truth this time….what was she going to do…she didn't know but…if she had a choice this time...then... what did she _want _to choose? The _truth_…or another one of her _lame excuses_…

_The…...truth…_

"Tobey," she started with nervousness," What...what do you think about all of this?"

" Well I don't really know what's going on…I never thought you of all people would even try that….unless you were Wordgirl…..or at least someone close to her_….right, Becky?"_ he asked all his previous suspicions coming back.

" Yeah, I know right?" Becky said as a natural lying reflex, but Huggy shook his head disapprovingly, "Uh speaking of _Wordgirl_ I-" she started to say but was cut of by Tobey.

" So, _Becky,_ you remember when we first met, right?"

Becky was surprised by him changing the subject so suddenly but decided to see where he was heading with all of that," Of course I remember you nearly crushed my house that time…good thing Wordgirl came to save the day."

" Well using one of the particular words you used that day, I _did_ in fact nearly demolish you house that time…but…did _Wordgirl_ really come to save the day?" he asked to see her reaction.

"Umm…of course she did or else my house wouldn't be here right now," as it wasn't a whole lie, after all Wordgirl _did_ come to the rescue, or more likely- _she_ came to the rescue.

"Right of course she did, its really too bad I didn't really see her that time I was looking forward to it."

" Yeah well I'm sure she wanted to but couldn't…" she told him.

"Yeah…you know I remember it was your vast vocabulary knowledge that first started it…so similar to Wordgirl's…and not only that but your dark glossy hair, your radiant bronze skin, same silly quirky laugh, same... well everything," Tobey began listing all his previous suspicions he'd had all those years ago, "Tell me, _Becky_, why is that?"

"Well like you just said I…oh how do I put this," she said the last part to herself," I-I mean Wordgirl is closer to you than you think…"

Tobey had a good guess as to what she was talking about but waited for her to confirm his suspicion, "Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

"Well…I'm Wordgirl….."she blurted out. There she had said it. She _finally_ said it….now what? She looked at him to see _his_ reaction…..

…...

**So how was it? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself;) What do you guys think his reaction will be…you can tell me in a review. Also sorry for it being kinda short, but like I said it was only the last part of the last chapter. Don't worry next chapter will be longer I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so hey peoples! I'm back and I had an awesome holiday(:  
>I got a new computer(FINALLY!), a red and black guitar, clothes, art supplies, and a whole lot of cash;)<br>The reason I haven't updated in a while is cuz my computer crashed and  
>I had to wait for my new one, but I'm back now and my break wasn't totally<br>wasted. If you guys have noticed that my new profile picture is now my OC, Mystique.  
>My friend Sammy helped with it, though. I'm still kinda new to drawing people and not landscapes.<br>Feel free to take a look and it would mean a lot to me if you tell me your opinion. I've  
>also been doing some research and there will be a lot more training in the other chapters to come(:<strong>

**Now so here are a few quotes for you guys to enjoy(:**

" _It's mind over matter….I don't mind that you don't matter."_

" _Flying is simple…you just throw yourself at the ground…and miss…"_

"_Now is when you realize who your friends are…who really matter, who never did, and who always will…"_

"_Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious…you're not really losing it…you just pass it on to someone else…" _

" _I used to be open minded…..but my brains kept falling out…."_

_..._

**Now here's the chapter you have all been waiting for. I'd like to thank Coolgirl96, Melissa, Kristii, and Princess Diana Artemis. Your reviews really help me keep inspired and make me smile:) I can't believe I have 835 hits you guys rock. Thanx people:D  
>So…..I still don't own Wordgirl and I only own my OC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So when we last left Becky she was waiting anxiously for Tobey's reaction towards the tiny bit of information he had just received….<strong>

Tobey's eyes grew wide and he yelled incredulously, "You're Wordgirl! I knew it! All those years I knew I wasn't wrong!"

Becky covered his mouth out of habit and looked around as if to see if anyone had heard his outburst. The only people she saw though were of course Mystique, Bob, Tobey, as well as herself. She wasn't sure she was ready to let everyone know….just yet….she would start with one person and go from there.

She looked at Tobey and took a deep breath and said, "Yes…but only _you_ know…well _you_ and a_ few ot_hers…but you can't tell anyone," she paused and then said more to herself than Tobey, " I'm not ready… yet…"

Tobey looked at her and asked disbelievingly, "How is it that all these years nobody has figured it out, we all can't be_ that_ oblivious to the truth….right?"

Becky gave a small chuckle and said, "It's easier than you might think."

Tobey looked at her and said indignantly, "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Becky giggled and winked at him, "Nothing…"

Tobey rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever you say, Becky."

Becky mockingly rolled her eyes and sighed. She was about to retort when the alarm on her watch turned on. She only had 15 minutes before her parents came home.

She looked at Mystique who took the hint and said, "Well I'd better go. I'll come by to check on you soon, Becky." And with that she quickly hugged Becky affectionately and waved goodbye to everyone.

…

Tobey's POV:

So I'm still trying to process all this._ Becky_…and _Wordgirl_… are the same person? How is it that no one has figured it out? How is it that_ I_ haven't figured it out…. and what did that girl mean she was going to take Becky away? Where was she taking her… and why? As I looked at the girl hugging Becky it was like she had a some-what family relationship with Becky. The way she praised her, as Becky's monkey friend had as well…or at least I think that was praise…as I don't understand monkey speech... well then where was I? Oh yes, the way she praised her….like a mother or sister would….the way she was able to help Becky complete that death defying feat, _which_ if I may add that I am still in shock over the whole thing. There are so many questions going on in my mind that I can barley keep track of it all.

My main question is this: If Becky is truly Wordgirl, then that would mean she's a Lexiconian, which would mean that she, and probably that other girl, are from Lexicon, right? So if these facts are clear, then why is this girl here and why is she taking Becky? Or more importantly why is it _Becky_ she taking and not some other Lexiconian. Lexicon has made it all these years without her, and now they come looking for her? Is there more to _Becky_ and _Wordgirl_ than meets the eye?

…

No POV:

Bob brought Tobey out of his trail of thought and took him inside. There Becky was inside sitting at the table. There was only a few more minutes before her family would be back, but she didn't want to leave Tobey like this. He was probably as confused as she had been when she had first met Mystique. She had been confused and had a bunch of questions. So she was going to try and answer _his_ questions.

She suddenly realized he was staring at her. She cleared her throat and asked, "So, Tobey, do you have any questions? I have a few minutes before my second alarm goes off," she said while looking at her watch.

Tobey simply asked, "Why, you?"

Becky was confused and she asked him, "Why me what?

"Why is she here for you, and why is she taking you away?" Tobey clarified.

Becky was suddenly reminded of what Mystique had said about taking her back to Lexicon and she didn't know what to tell Tobey. She herself didn't know how to explain it. She then remembered the letter. She then knew what she had to do. She got up and quickly ran at top speed up to her bedroom and brought down the letter she had stuffed in her dresser drawer. She went back at top speed again and handed the letter to Tobey.

He took it and she said, 'This is a letter, from my…brother… from Lexicon ...Mystique…the girl you saw gave it to me to read…she said it would explain everything…it also came with the necklace you saw her close the book with…if you read the letter it will some-what explain all this…"

He nodded his head uncertainly and started reading the letter. She looked at Bob whose eyes were becoming watery. She guessed it was because of her brother. She would be sure to show it to him as soon as possible. She touched the necklace hanging delicately around her neck. She thought of the note and how much trouble she had caused her brother. He had died for her and she hadn't even known. She felt bad but she somehow understood the need to protect her. It was like her little brother T.J. because she would give up anything, in a heartbeat, if it would mean protecting him. She hoped that wherever he was he was happy and content. She hoped that he was looking after her like he said he would in the letter. She even kinda hoped he was proud of what she was growing into.

She looked at Tobey who was looking at her again and she asked, "So what do think?"

"Well let me see if I got all this straight. So your brother from Lexicon wrote_ this_ as his last words to you, and the reason that girl-Mystique was it…is here for you? You're supposed to save your home planet from your sister was it and Mystique is helping you by training you. She, as well as your monkey friend, Hansol are the people he trusted to take you into their care. And now you're going back?" he said as he summed everything up.

Becky answered him, "Well…yeah pretty much."

Becky saw concern and worry creep into his expression.

"Are you sure about all this?" he asked.

"Well I just found out about all this just recently and I'm still not completely sure about all this myself…but I don't know... I guess what happens….happens…"

"Yes I guess so, well I better be on my way and head home." He said and got up heading towards the door.

"Okay," Becky said and got up, too.

"See you tomorrow, Becky, and don't worry your secret is safe with me," he assured her.

"Thanks, and see you tomorrow, too," she said relieved he wouldn't tell.

She saw him leave and then she and Bob headed upstairs. She plopped down on her bed and hugged the letter close. She looked at Bob who was next to her and she remembered the look on his face when she brought out the note and she sat up and wordlessly slipped the letter into his paw and went downstairs to wait out the next few minutes for her parents to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>So there I finally put up this chapter hope all enjoyed it(:<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you all think.<strong>  
><strong>Next chapter is what Bob does when he reads the letter.<br>Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Wazzup peoples:D So I know that its been  
>a while since I've updated, but life's been getting in the way.<br>I have some awesome news…I have a new little cousin!  
>He's soooo tiny and cute! He was born December 27, 2011.<br>And so now my cousin Kristii is a big sister, so I'd like to give a shout out to her  
>and her little brother. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to them.<br>Anyways you know the drill a few little quotes and sayings, and then the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I would stop eating chocolate….but I'm not a quitter…"<em>

"_A friend would lend you some cash… A BEST FRIEND… would take yours and jack it from you;)"_

"_You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh… but you learn truly love someone when you find out what makes them cry…."_

"_Never insult someone ….by accident…"_

_**So as you probably guessed those are all just because, and this one is for this chapter. You'll see how I'm going to use it.**_

"_Step follows step…  
>Hope follows courage….<br>Set your face towards danger…  
>Set you heart towards VICTORY!<em>

…  
><strong>I'd like to thank Princess Diana Artemis, Melissa, Kristii, and Coolgirl96. You guys' reviews are what keeps me motivated. We are up to 1,012 hits since I first posted this and I'm soooo happy! And again I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but with the end of the semester coming up soon I have a lot of science homework and projects to make up for….. I still don't get what I was supposed to be learning but oh well at least I tried…right? So yeah anyways….I don't own Wordgirl and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bob's POV:<strong>

I looked to see Becky hand me an envelope and head out the door. I took it carefully and with great precaution knowing all too well what this was. I looked at the front of the envelope to see that it was addressed to: Little Rebeckah. He smiled sadly realizing just how much time has passed since his burden was considered little…. When _he_ was still alive everything had been different. I opened the envelope with shaking fingers and started reading the fine penmanship the writer of the letter had possessed.

…_..these are my last words to you before I must meet my fate and you yours…..you are our last hope…..how much you remember…the necklace….._

* * *

><p><strong>Becky's POV:<strong>

I went to sit on the couch and wait for my parent to come home from T.J's soccer game. I remember when I used to play soccer….but I thought it was too risky….and yeah…that was the end of soccer for me…it seems to me that my secret was always getting in the way of my fun, but then again what else was new? I looked at the coffee table and saw a letter. I picked it up and saw it was from Mystique. I shrugged and opened it up and started reading:

_**Dear Becky,**_

_**Good job today! I'm so proud of you. You truly tried your hardest and that is very good if you are to continue your training. You will also have try and trust people with your secret…right now the more people who know your secret the better…**_

_**Anyways… I hope your friend Tobey is handling all this well…or at least good considering what he just found out about his friend. I'm truly sorry about that…I had absolutely no idea he would be coming back and I tried to come up with something, I truly did, but with all he had seen….it was better if he knew from you than from someone else…**_

_**Speaking of what he saw, you truly showed a lot of potential today. You are powerful….more powerful than you were lead to believe. Just remember this:**_

_**Step follows step….  
>Hope follows Courage….<br>Set your face towards Danger….  
>Set you face towards VICTORY!<strong>_

_**You are Rebeckah….you are Becky, you are-**_

….

And then it just stopped….as if she couldn't bring herself to write more…. I hate- no _hate_ is such a strong word- I _dislike_- how she wants me to trust people with the secret I've been keeping for 6 years, and yet she herself doesn't trust me with what I am… what am I that is so much of a secret? It can't be that big can it?

* * *

><p>…..<p>

**No POV:**

She heard her parents' car pull up and she hid the note into one of her many pockets. She looked out the window and saw them and T.J holding proudly a shiny gold trophy._ That was gonna be an interesting conversation tonight_, she thought to herself. She felt a small tug at her heart when out of nowhere a little voice in her head seemed to say, _Yeah tonight…and what about the night after that and then when you finally leave? Huh?_ She brushed it off and went to the door after silently wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

**Tobey's POV:**

I was on my way home from Becky's house when I reflected on all I saw today. I learned Becky's secret which explained a lot about her lately. It explained a lot about Becky….but what about me? What does that mean about me? Can I really give up trying to woo Wordgirl? She's the reason I started to build robots in the first place….can I really give them up? How is it that I've been in love with my best friend's alter ego, and yet I haven't figured it out yet? I can't be that dense…can I? Then again if the whole city hasn't figured it out…then I shouldn't really be surprised. But still can this really be the end of Wordgirl? Ugh, too many questions…not enough answers…maybe I can talk to Becky tomorrow….

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Becky woke up to see two pairs of eyes watching her…._very nice way to start the day…right? Not… _She stretched and yawned and gave Mystique and Bob a sleepy smile towards before getting out of her bed and walked towards her dresser to find her brush only to see Mystique holding it as well as some clothes.

Mystique smiled at her and put the clothes on her bed**,** "Good morning, Rebeckah, sleep well?"

Becky smiled and nodded before grabbing the brush and began running it through all the tangles that had gathered in her hair all night. She winced as she reached one tangle particularly huge. She practically pulled her hair out trying to get it out but eventually after much determination got it out and started on the rest of her hair.

"Exactly how long have you been here?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I got here a few moments ago, and your parents are still in bed and your brother is, too. I was going to wake you up a little earlier…but we decide to let you sleep," Mystique replied pointing to her and Bob.

"Thanks," Becky said gratefully, and brought the brush one last time through her hair before putting it down and turned around to get the clothes Mystique picked out for her. Mystique turned towards the door and went downstairs with Bob. Becky heard the faintest _Hurry up _after she left the room.

Becky started putting on the clothes which were a pair of jeans, a flowy red and yellow blouse, sparkly grew ankle boots, and one of her favorite soft, warm, comfy sweaters. As soon as she was done she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and right before she left put on her usual red headband. Now satisfied, she left to go downstairs and headed to the kitchen. She saw a granola bar on the counter and took it with her, and went to join Bob and Mystique in the living room.

She saw Bob was holding her school bag and she took it gratefully. She looked at Mystique who was opening the door and motioning for her to follow her. She looked at Bob who simply m Becky and Mystique walked in silence just watching the scenes around them which now that Becky looked again, were the same as the day before. The only difference was that today Mystique wasn't hiding anything….or at least not more that usual… she looked at the other girl and saw her looking as if she was debating something in her head. This somewhat disturbed Becky, and was about to say something when Mystique placed her gaze on her.

Mystique looked at her beofore opening her mouth and saying, "Today I want you and your friend to meet me at park."

Becky looked confused before remembering the entire incident from yesterday and nodded," Exactly where in the park do you want us to meet you?"

"There's this creek towards the back of the park, where it's just about to end…there's a small cave opening, if you enter there then you'll get there,' and with that she started running back leaving a trail of light behind her making Becky's hair rush in her face. She shook her head, and continued to walk to school. _This is gonna be an interesting day…. _

* * *

><p><strong>So watcha think? Am I forgiven;)?<br>Next chapter will be a training sequence…..  
>Byyyyyy!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter.  
>Just so you guys know I wrote this a week ago when I was sick in bed coughing my<br>head off, but I didn't want being sick at home to  
>be unprophitable….so I thought I might as well update;)<br>The reason this wasn't up sooner was that with my little sister's birthday, end of the semester,  
>and me still trying to figure out my new computer, it just hasn't really been a good<br>writing time for me:(**

…**..**

**Here are some quotes:**

"_Friends are like four leaf clovers….hard to find…but lucky to have..."_

"_Good friends don't let you do stupid things….__**Alone**__…."_

"_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and sings it back when you forget the lyrics."_

"_Don't walk in front of me….I may not follow. Don't walk behind me…I may not lead. But you can walk beside me and be my friend:)"_

…**.**_._

**This one's for this chapter.: **

"_Make the most of yourself…cuz that's all there is to you…"_

**I'd like to thank Coolgirl96, Melissa, my cousin Kristii, and Princess Diana Artemis. You guys make this story possible:)I'd also like to personally thank BornAgainINChrist who gave me some motivation and inspiration;) Now this is another training chapter. I wrote it a few days ago, but I had to turn in my magazine project for my English class yesterday, and I had to go to school. Today I did go to school, but only for two periods because I couldn't stand my headache, and yeah…you get the picture…but like I said I already wrote this chapter, but I didn't have any time write it. I also should say I don't Wordgirl, and I hope you enjoy!**

…

_This is gonna be an interesting day_…

Those were Becky last thoughts before she went on her way and headed towards school. She reached the gates and took a deep breath… she was going to have to face him sooner or later. She hurried to her locker and got there just as the last bell rang annoyingly in her ears. She looked in Tobey's direction, but he seemed to have his nose buried in some book. She saw him shift his gaze at meet hers. She didn't know what had happened, but she must have stayed there a second or two longer because the teacher cleared her voice and rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to sit down, Miss Botsford, or would you like to join me after school for detention. This time I'm going to let your near tardy, but you'd better take your seat this minute before I change my mind," the teacher said in a threatening voice.

Becky didn't have to be told twice. She hurried to her place next to Tobey. He was quietly avoiding her gaze again, but failing miserably. He could tell she wanted to see if he was alright…but after what he had been thinking about last night he didn't even know…

He saw Becky take out a pencil and was starting to write a note. He sighed and waited for her to hand him the note. She did and he read it,

_**Why are you ignoring me?:( **_

He thought about it and took out his own pencil, and answered,

_**I'm not ignoring you I AM talking to you right now;)**_

With a smirk he handed it to her. He saw her roll her eyes, but could see a small smile playing on her face. She wrote back,

_**Good as long as I have you talking there are no tutoring lessons today. Instead we're going to the park, Mystique wants both of us to come. Idk why….**_

Tobey became confused as to why she wanted _him_ to go as well, but figured it was useless fighting against it. He nodded his head so that she could see. She smiled gratefully, and then the bell rang. They picked up their things and headed out. They went to their math class where Tobey had insisted that he help her there to make up for the time they would lose today afterschool. The math teacher was absent and the substitute wasn't really paying attention… in fact she was just sitting her filling her nails, so they made the most of it. After that period was over Tobey had been able to get over what he had been thinking about last night. It was just as it had been yesterday…well except for the fact that she was Wordgirl….but he would worry about that later….for now he wanted to make sure Becky and him were still okay. He didn't want to screw up their friendship. He didn't want to lose her…

_Wait what! Since when am I that semimetal? Did Becky really mean that much to him? Sure they had their fights and there was of course the small fact that she is Wordgirl, but when had he changed from the evil boy genius…to this? Had Becky really changed him this much? Sure he loved her…in a completely platonic way of course… he loved her as a friend…his __**best**__ friend…but he was more than that…she was like his sister in a way… did that even make sense? _

He thought it best to stop thinking since it was obviously getting him nowhere, and dropped the subject…or rather his feelings aside. They were too confusing….

….

The day passed on just like that with Tobey trying to fight off his feelings, and Becky oblivious to his inner thoughts. The moment the last bell rang they shot out the door to their locker to leave their books since as if by some miracle, not one of their teachers had left anyone any homework. Not that they were complaining or anything it….it gave them more assurance that they could go meet Mystique sooner. They slammed their lockers shut and were on their way to the park.

They walked and walked all the way to the other side of the park until there was hardly any more park left to go. They finally reached a dead end….or so they thought…. Becky stood there baffled beyond recondition….had they really just reached a dead end after all that walking? Tobey was more annoyed than confused and was about to say something when Becky shushed him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tobey exclaimed.

"Shhh! I'm trying to hear," Becky said. He grudgingly obeyed, and Becky focused all her hearing and had to strain to hear the faintest sound of…water? Yes, water….what had Mystique told her…._**go towards the back and find a creek…there you'll find a cave…. **_

She strained her ears to find which direction the faint gurgling sound was coming from and looked to her right. She could faintly see a clearing, and drawn to the sound she headed over there. Tobey looked at her strangely before running to catch up with her. He watched her stop abruptly and he followed. He turned to see what she had stopped for. He saw before them a small creek and trees and other wildlife amongst it. Then Becky saw a cave, and out stepped Mystique. She offered them a small, yet completely genuine smile. They found themselves smiling with her. Mystique lead them inside the cave which was pitch black except for a single lantern that Mystique held to create a single path of light that appeared and disappeared behind them as they moved forward. They eventually stopped and reached what seemed to be then end of the cave when Mystique surprisingly and calmly pushed the wall open to reveal a training ground…and Wordgirl's ship….

While Becky and Tobey were taking in their surroundings Bob stepped out of the ship's hatch and squeaked his greetings to both of them. They turned to him and their eyes fell to the book in her grasp, and they knew what was about to happen.

Mystique cleared her throat and turned to Becky," Becky, hand me your necklace."

Becky reached for her neck and undid the clasp and handed the hand to the older girl asking," Why did you ask me to bring Tobey?"

Mystique didn't answer right away but after unlocking the book the way she had yesterday she simply said, "He may be useful…."

Becky was about to state on that, but Tobey burst out indignantly before her," _**May**_…I _**MAY**_ be useful!" he exclaimed," I'm an evil boy genius…I battle Wordgirl, I have proved to be far more superior than her for that matter…well maybe not that much…but you get the point!"

Mystique simply looked on in amusement at the boy's outburst and rolled her eyes in humor. Tobey, sensing this, continued with one more statement," _I_ am a _**robot**_ _**mastermind**_!"

Mystique face went from humor to seriousness. She had a sudden idea, and maybe he _could_ be useful…with mechanics and such…

"Yes, well we don't have all day considering the situation so I suggest we get started with your training," Mystique said turning the book to a different page in the book and out came two figures. Both of which were remarkably huge. Their arms were all muscle. Their expressions…merciless. Their hair unruly and pulled in a careless ponytail. They stayed there stiff and unmoving…increasing the amount of terror in their eyes. They looked at Mystique pleading with their eyes that they would not have to do what they probably guessed silently.

She simply pointed to the petrifying men and said," I want, you two, to rely only on your own strengths. Your instincts if you will… this may not necessarily be new to you, Rebeckah, but as for your friend I'm not so sure. I want you to use each other's strength to fight these two gentlemen. "

Becky wasn't as worried as she had yesterday…but her concern was for Tobey. He may be an '_evil_ _boy_ _genius'_….but how many times had she had to rescue him from _his_ own robots? She couldn't help but feel this wasn't going to end well…

...

Mystique told them to change into more comfortable clothes. They got changed rather quickly, and headed out to join both Mystique and Huggy. They made their way rather nervously, more so Tobey than Becky, but still. They looked towards the looming figurers ahead of them. They stepped forward when Mystique motioned them to, and got ready praying this wasn't a mistake.

Mystique looked at them and then muttered something either incoherent or inaudible. Then without much warning the sound of metal against metal seemed to ring in their ears. Maybe their fear. They did not know. Becky prepared herself for the attack. Tobey seemed glued in his place. The first brute made his way towards Becky and swung an iron fist at her. She ducked and he lost his balance. She looked to Tobey whose eyes were the size of saucers. She looked to the other brute and saw him coming in his direction. She acted fast and pushed him out of the way just in time to prevent him from getting hurt, but to see the other one heading her way, too. She, without even realizing it, acted on instinct. She saw the hurtling roundhouse punch, and immediately dodged it and bent backwards. She felt the powerful knuckles swish past her. Her hands fell to the ground and her legs swung up. She flipped back up to her feet. She blinked. She felt a powerful surge go through her that felt energizing, electrifying, incredible. She remembered having this feeling the day before. She suddenly felt determined and found newly found energy to continue.

She paused. She saw him plunging forward and she blocked the attack. He seemed dazed, and she took the opportunity to look at Tobey. He had found a metal rod, which strangely resembled an arm…until she saw a figure racing towards her, and she fell back with"Oomph."

She impact hurt, but not so much that it took away her breath. She shook her heard a bit to take away the dazed feeling, but maybe a moment longer than she intended. She looked up to see a slightly blurry figure coming towards her. She was too dazed to do anything until she felt a tug and felt herself being pulled away just barely missing a painful blow.

A splintering crash brought her back to her senses. She looked at the face in front of hers and saw Tobey looking at her in concern," Are you alright?"

She showed him a weak smile to trying to hide her thoughts," Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her a 'really' look and muttered," I can think of a few reasons."

She glared at him and swatted his arm softly, but with a little bit of strength. She heard him chuckle softly and she rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you have your own guy to take down?" she said in annoyance.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said in a teasing and humorous voice,"But I already did."

Becky's eyes grew wide with disbelief and she breathed out incredulously, "But….how…how did you finish before me?"

He laughed at that and casually said,"Mine's got hit by a tree and then I tripped him into the creek. It wasn't that hard, or your friend, Mystique, just gave me an easy one."

"Yeah, well I should get back to mine too and-," she was cut off by Tobey pulling her arm and pointing to a pile of metal now lying motionlessly on the ground.

"You already did when I pulled you away from there he hit the ground and fell apart," he explained.

"Oh, so we should probably go back to Mystique and Huggy, right?"

"Yeah, come on let's go," he answered and they went to join them.

….

**So how was it? Sorry for the long wait:(  
>I like to thank all my viewers and I hope you<br>like this chapter it was really fun to make:)  
>Till next time guys:D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys so how's it been?  
>I hope it hasn't been too long since<br>I've updated, but I've been busy and all,  
>and getting sick again wasn't exactly helping…<br>but heh:/ Whatcha gonna do?**

….

**So now a few quotes and them onto the story;)**

"_Friendship is pretty much a full-time occupation if you really friendship with someone. You can't have too many friends cuz then you're just not really good friends…."_

"_Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future…."_

"_Only true friends will tell you when your face dirty."_

"_A friendship that can end…was never truly there in the first place…"_

…

**Now this just starts out where the last one ended so keep that in mind**

…

For the first time since they started they looked to see just how far they had gone just fighting each of those fighting dummies. They hadn't realized they had gone so far, but now they had to walk all the way back considering Becky was completely tired.

Suddenly Becky thought of something," Hey, Tobey exactly how did you manage to fight off that guy?" she asked," I mean seriously he was nearly twice our size!"

Tobey looked down, probably to hide a blush that was creeping up his face, and mumbled," Well I didn't really…it sort of happened…"

Becky raised an eyebrow and said," That doesn't just _happen_…exactly how did it _happen_?"

"Well I lost my glasses and I couldn't see, so it was all most of a blur, and then the next minute he was in the creek and he stopped working… so not that great, but I did it," he admitted it all sheepishly.

Becky giggled," Well it's better than nothing."

"Do you do this often?" Tobey said after a short pause.

"What do you mean?" Becky wanted to know.

"I mean all of this with training, danger, everything really," he clarified for her.

"I'm Wordgirl, Tobey this isn't much different from that, but it has been a little weirder since Mystique came around, but that's a good thing."

"But how do you put up with it, and still act so normal, and-"

"-and so nonchalant to all these situations?" she cut him off.

"Well yeah I mean you're able act as if all this doesn't happen, and you enjoy it….I don't know how you do it?" he told her.

"I guess it's just that I'm so used to it, and it is fun after you get used to it, and I had years to do that."

"And what about Mystique she just appears and starts training you…and then she's going to take you back…I don't know"

"It's a lot to take in I guess, but you figure out that's just who she is…you just can't figure her out…as ironic as it sounds she's basically a huge _mystery_."

"But do you have to go?" he asked her his deep blue eyes pleading with Becky's brown.

"I- I don't know," Becky found herself not being able to stand his eyes any longer," I don't want to go that much…but if it means learning more about myself…I don't know," she said and sighed.

Tobey gave her a reassuring smile and said," Don't worry its okay."

Becky gave a small smile, and they found Mystique and Huggy waving at them. They walked over to them and Mystique beamed when they told they had succeeded. After a few minutes of praise Becky gave Mystique her necklace to close the book and make sure that nothing bad happened.

They then headed back to Becky's house leaving Huggy and Mystique there by the ship. The walk home was pleasant. There had been any crimes so far this week, but Becky knew better than that. She was sure that they must be planning something she just had to figure it out. Tobey had been pretty quiet with his robots, and she knew why which worried her. Was Tobey really Tobey without his robots? She decided it would be better to think about that later.

They reached her house and just talked and joked around. They were watching a movie when her parents came home and they greeted Tobey kindly. Tobey was polite enough that they invited him to stay for dinner, which he agreed to and he called his mother so she could inform the baby sitter.

Dinner was pleasant, the food was great and everyone was so happy which caused that same pang to go through Becky as it had the night before. She knew she would most certainly miss this all, and she found herself subconsciously wondering if she could give it up.

She looked to see Tobey looking at her with concern, and she gave him a somewhat uncertain smile. He didn't seem to buy her obviously forced smile, but he didn't ask anymore. She was relieved for that, and she looked down at her food.

The rest of the evening went pretty well, and then Tobey announced that he had to head home. They said their goodbyes and he had received the privilege to join them for dinner whenever he liked.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford," he said politely," That's so kind of you, and I'll be sure to tell my mother you said hi, Mrs. Botsford."

"Thank you, Theodore," said Mrs. Botsford.

And with that he left for his house. Both Becky and T.J got ready for bed. Bob came home a little while after and then both he and Becky went to bed.

…

**Hope it was okay:) It was a little on the  
>short side, but it was more of a filler.<br>I'm so excited for the Wordgirl movie today.  
>So I hope you guys enjoyed it! See yaz:D <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so this chapter is hopefully  
>going to make up for the last few<br>chapters. This is the main point of the  
>story where all of it starts to make<br>more and more sense. Sorry if the  
>last couple of chapters seemed kinda boring, but<br>they were necessary.  
>So as usual I have a few quotes and I hope you guys like them:)<strong>

"_Envy me, rate me, hate me…face it you're never gonna be me…."_

"_Love is like a fire….whether it's gonna warm you to your heart or burn you down…you never know…"_

"_I'm not pretending to be someone…your just jealous cuz I'm someone and you're no one…"_

**Those are just three, but that's just cuz I  
>can't wait to write this chapter. Also<br>I have a new deviant art account, so feel free to  
>check that out:D Now onto the story:)<strong>

…..

A young woman sat idly on a jeweled throne. Her piercing icy blue eyes were dull with boredom, and were desperately looking for something-anything- to do. She was granted the opportunity when a young man came bursting through the doors. Her eyes became more alert and her bored expression changed back to its usual cold hard hearted glower.

The man was huffing and puffing, practically gasping for air…not that she cared, but she gave him a chance to catch his breath before asking in an uninterested tone, "What is it you want?"

To which the man replied casually, "Oh, it's not what _I_ want…more than what you want…information that I think you might find…interesting…"

The young woman only heaved a long sigh, "And _what_, may I ask, could be so important that you would have to rush all the way to the palace just to tell me?"

To her annoyance the man actually chuckled at that, and he had a huge smirk plastered on his face," Oh, nothing really except that…the necklace-of the star and the shield- has been noted to have been awakened twice so far, and if that isn't interesting enough for you then I'm so sorry to have wasted your time," he finished sarcastically.

The young woman lost her menacing stance as her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open. This was _NOT_ happening! _NOT _after all her hard work! How _DARE_ that little _brat_ interfere with her plans? After all these years that despicable necklace was suddenly awakened… no someone had obviously given it to her…but who? She had dealt with personally with her family…the elders possessed the necklace…had long since passed away… so who? WHO!

She suddenly heard someone clear their throat, and was brought out of her thoughts. It was then that she realized that her fists were clenched, so tight in fact that her long nail had dug into the palms of her hands. She also found that her teeth had been biting into her lip, she only realized that when she found the metallic bitter sweet taste of blood in her mouth. She realized she must look threateningly intimidating, but at the moment all she could think of was all the power, and titles she had earned over the last few years, was going to slip through her fingers faster than water.

She turned all her anger and frustration towards the young gentleman and practically yelled,  
>" <strong>WHAT<strong>!"

The young man didn't even flinch at her crazed outburst and said in an irritatingly calm voice," I was just going to say, that it seems as though you have a lot on your mind, and that it would be best for me to leave…"  
>Her glare doubled in hate, and she had to breathe in and out a few times to calm down and not explode," Yes, but first where did the power of the necklace come from?"<p>

"Earth," he said simply, and with that he gave a slight bow, and with one last glance he left her to brood by herself. And brood she did….

_Fine then dear little __**sister**__…if you think you can just interfere with my power…then you are __**sadly**__ mistaken. I think it's time for me to send a little message to little __**Rebeckah**__…_

She gave a sinister smirk and with that she went to her study and set to work. If this didn't work, then all that was left would be that she would have to pay a little _visit_ to the green planet, and if that were the case then…so be it….

….

Mystique woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily, and it took her several moments to compose herself. She sat up and grabbed the hair elastic next to her, and got her hair out of her face. She ran the previous dream-like vision over in her mind. This meant trouble for Rebeckah as well as the entire planet Earth and the whole city. She had to get Becky out of here soon, but the only problem was doing it without hurting Becky.

She heaved a long sigh, and saw that the sun was just starting to rise, and decided to get up. She got dresses. Put her combat boots on, and went to fix herself up. She brushed her hair out, and tied it in a neater ponytail, and then splashed some water on her face. As the cool soothing water hit her face she felt calmer and more relaxed. She was able to think straight.

She suddenly had an idea, and got out quickly. She would have to take a few stops if this was going to work. She just hoped that it was the right idea….

…

Becky was sitting on one of chairs in the attendance office completely and utterly confused. She wondered what she was doing there.

Suddenly Becky saw Mystique coming up to her, and said, "Hey, Becky, come on we're taking you to your doctor's appointment." The look on her face was one Becky had learned meant that there was no room for arguing.

Becky just nodded and waited until they were outside to question the girl," What's so important that you had to pull me out of school? Because it's obviously NOT a doctor's appointment."

Mystique just walked and Becky noticed that she had most likely not even heard a word she had just said. Becky groaned in frustration, but then realized that Mystique's face was hardened which meant that she was thinking of what to say. Becky just hoped that it would be an explanation.

Mystique cleared her throat and looked at Becky," Do you remember when I told you that I would be taking you to Lexicon?"

Becky froze. Lexicon? Why was Mystique reminding her of that? Unless….no! This couldn't be happening! Not now at least. If this was what she thought it was then she wasn't ready. How could she be? She wasn't ready to leave her family. She wasn't ready to leave her friends. She wasn't ready to leave her city! Why did this have to happen now?

She turned to Mystique who was looking apologetic and worried so she answered nervously," Yeah."

Mystique bit her lip and said," Well I now have to take you back to Lexicon sooner than I thought, and you have a week to-"

She was cut off by Becky," A WEEK! I have a week to leave, but what about my city, my family, my friends! I-"

Mystique raised her hand and said," You didn't let me finish."

Becky blushed and looked down at her shoes. She mumbled a simple 'sorry'. And Mystique started explaining again.

"As I was saying, you have a week to say goodbye and explain what's happening to your friends and family or we could try to come up with a good enough excuse for you….but that wouldn't work too well for long…."

Becky stopped listening to Mystique's words after that and they seemed distant. How could anyone come up with a big enough excuse for her sudden disappearance, and what about the villains? She was sure Tobey wouldn't do much, but that didn't mean the rest of them wouldn't. That only left one option….to tell everyone the truth… Could she really do that? She had with Tobey, but he had already made the connection once…what about everyone else? Her family? How would they take the truth that their adoptive daughter has been Wordgirl this whole time? Not well…it had already happened once, and they had almost gotten hurt because of Dr. Two Brains….would that put them in the same danger if it happened again? What about Violet and Scoops? Violet was her best friend…ever since she could remember…and best friends don't keep secrets from each other. Scoops was also one of the few people who had figured out her secret before, but he had almost told the whole city by nearly publishing it in the Daily Rag…what if that happened again?

Suddenly Mystique's hand was in her face," Becky, are you there?"

Becky smartly said," Huh? Oh yeah I here. What were you saying?"

Mystique sighed," Nothing, are you okay?"

Becky managed to force a small smile on her face," Yeah, I fine just a lot to think about."

Mystique smiled gently at her," It's okay, but there's one more thing you should know."

Becky looked at her and asked," What do you mean?"

"Well I thought it would be easier for you if you brought along a friend, but they would have to be willing to come, and you have to tell me ahead of time at least half way through the week" she said.

"But wouldn't that be even harder?" Becky asked," I mean it's already difficult enough taking me, so wouldn't another person be worse?"

Mystique waved that off," Not really you just have to come up with a story that sounds realistic enough, and that's it."

Becky let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah if it were just that easy for me, then I wouldn't have such lame excuses."

"That's only because you don't like the idea of lying, and then you also have to do under pressure, which make it harder," Mystique explained.

Becky gave it some thought, and realized she was right," I guess so."

"Come on we have a lot to do, and we have to meet Hansol at your ship to start planning."

Becky felt bad about leaving school, but realized that if she went back they would wonder about her so called 'doctor's appointment', and if she went home that would not only raise a whole lot of questions from her parents, but also a whole lot of guilt on her part. So she sighed and once again forced a small smile on her face and followed Mystique.

…

**And this is where the plot thickens;)  
>Thanks to my cousin Kristii and coolgirl96 for your<br>reviews:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys how's it been:D  
>Sorry I haven't updated sooner<br>but there were a few issues I had  
>but it's okay now I hope.<strong>

**Here are a few quotes:**

"_Me without you is like A&F without the moose… a Coach purse without the C's… and the Laguna without the drama… POINTLESS!"_

"_Some couples have those special moments where they run in the rain and fall in love all over again… but others just get wet…"_

"_Best friends are hard to find cuz the very best one is already mine;)"_

**I'd like to thank my cousin Kristii, Melissa, and Aisha(love the name BTW). Okay so here's the next chapter you've all patiently waited for;D**

…

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on before her as, Becky tried her best to listen to Mystique, and not blank out in the middle of what she said in case it was important. When she looked at her watch to see it was 2:57. Three more minutes and she could leave and sort this out. Just as her watch reach 3:00 she looked at Mystique eagerly waiting for her consent to leave.

Mystique sighed and nodded warily not before saying with a wink," We still have a lot to do, but you seem really eager to leave today so I'll let it slide…"

Becky without thinking reached up to give her a quick hug before leaving. Not until she left did she realize what she did, and the fact that that small hug had meant the world to the older girl….

….

Becky decided to take a short walk through the park to think things through. She took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed…if this was how she was before she left…then how would she be after she actually did it? Would she even be able to do it? Could she be able to leave all this?

She sighed she had dreamed of this when she would finally be able to see her home planet…but then why was it so hard? What was happening to her? Not even a few weeks ago she had been dreaming of her family, her home planet, other Lexiconians… and now she was feeling guilty?

Guilty… why was she guilty? Was she feeling guilty for the _city_…or her _friends_…_family_? She didn't know…true Wordgirl held the responsibility to protect the city, but there was more to it than that. Wordgirl always came before Becky, but right now Becky was really trying hard to change that. Her friends and family were the most important things in the world to her, and how could she…after everything they've done for her…just leave them behind? I t didn't seem right…

Becky took a moment to register her surroundings and a small smile found its way to her lips as she looked before her. The sun was shining brilliantly, the sky a beautiful azure color, kids and their families playing, their laughter ringing joyously in her ears. A beautiful sight…but then her smile faltered again.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did-

Her thoughts were cut off by someone hugging her from the back. Taken by surprise she as well as her attacker were knocked to the ground. She looked at their face to see none other than…Tobey.

She laughed and said," Well that went well."

He raised his hands in defense," Well excuse me for worrying when you weren't in class with a doctor's excuse… I thought you had gotten hurt or something…"

Her expression softened," Don't worry I'm not hurt or anything, but there's been a slight change of plans…"

He looked confused," What do you mean?"

She laughed," Well we should probably get up first."

He immediately got up and held out his hand to help her up as well. They walked to a nearby tree and sat down on the soft grass.

He looked at her, "So what's going on?"

She looked at him in the eyes, but immediately brought her gaze back down to her hands," Well remember how I gave you that note my broth- _biological brother- _addressed to me?"

He nodded and she went on," Well Mystique just told me that I might have to go back with her sooner than both she and I expected…"

Not truly processing all she had said he exclaimed," But why there's still 2 more months least of school, so how would you…_oh_…" he said with sudden comprehension.

She gave him a small sad smile," Yeah, so you see that's the reason I missed the rest of my classes and-"

She was cut off and he spoke up," But _why_?"

"Ha! I've been wondering that myself…" she mumbled to herself.

Tobey frowned and studied her," Do you want to go?"

She looked up and met his gaze," I don't really know…I mean it would be nice to get to see where I was born and all…but I would miss my friends…my family…you…" she admitted to him.

He sent her a gentle smile which Becky didn't even know he had but she found herself smiling back. Then their gazes broke and they lay back on the soft grass. They stayed like that for several minutes of silence between them except for the distant voices chattering and laughing around them. Becky took this time to think over all of what Mystique had told her. A week… a _week_ to say goodbye to…everyone… _How_ was she going to _that_? What else had she said? Hmmm…._I thought it would be easier for you if you brought a friend…. _Now _that_ was going to be a tough decision… She unconsciously let out a sigh. Tobey turned to her and she saw worry etched into his features. She drowned by guilt. These few days must have been just overwhelming for him as they had been her, and she hadn't taken into account of that. How incredibly self-centered was she really if she couldn't even take into account his own feelings? It was then that she decided to make it up to him before the week was over.

She sat up, and so did he. She sat back against the tree and looked at the sky, and she realized that it was nearly 5 and it would be getting dark soon. Her felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach when she realized that it would be dark soon and she should get home.

She looked at Tobey who had already gotten up, and was dusting of the dirt from his pants and most likely going home.

He turned to her and looked at her questioningly," Aren't you heading home?"

She hesitated but shook her head and said," No, I don't think I can face them right now…I just can't…"

She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. She then dared to look up, and saw him walk towards her and held out his hand to her. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and took it and he helped her up.

" Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where else?" he asked," My house."

She contemplated the idea, and realized it would be nice to go to his house…but what about her parents? They would freak out if she wasn't there for dinner! No, she couldn't.

He seemed to sense her hesitation, and added," Don't worry you can call your parents there and say that I inviting you dinner, and just leave out the reason why…for now at least…"

She thought that and said reluctantly," Okay."

With that they headed to the MacCallister residence.

…..

**So there you have it everybody:D  
>Chapter 13;) Hope you like it!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so todays my birthday and I decided to update:D ! Yay!**

…..

"_Remember that at any given moment… there are a thousand things you can love;)"_

"_Never fall for someone….unless they are willing to catch you."_

"_Guys fall in love by what they see…girls fall in love by what they hear… That's why girls wear make_ **up…and guys lie:P"**

…

**Okay so just wanted to say thanks to all you who gave me all the awesome feedback:D I 'd like to thank my reviewers who made my day:D Thanks go to Melissa, Kristii, Tobeyfan, and coolgirl96. You guys are awesome:D Now onto the story:)**

…

…_**And with that they headed to the MacCallister residence…..**_

The walk there was a quiet one, but not an awkward quiet. It was a peaceful quiet that had engulfed the two, and neither seemed to complain. As they reached Tobey's house, they saw a blue car parked out in the drive way. Tobey noticed it, and he was positively beaming. He quickly reached for his key, and opened the door.

They were greeted by a tall sturdily built woman rearranging some paper work on the table in front of her. As she looked up the woman's sharp blue eyes softened considerably, and a smile graced her lips. She got up and walked up to her son, and embraced him in a big hug. A smile found its way onto Becky's face as she watched.

They broke apart and Tobey smiled at his mother," Mother, when did you get back from your trip?"

"A few minutes ago actually, and I _trust_ you were on your _best_ behavior with the baby sitter…," she said with a slightly accusatory tone in her voice.

"Of _course_, Mother," he said and trying to change the subject he pointed to Becky," You remember Becky right?"

"Oh yes," she said," Hello, dear, your Sally's daughter right?"

Becky smiled and nodded and held out her hand," Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. MacCallister."

Mrs. MacCallister shook it, and smiled kindly," Likewise, my dear."

"Mother, would it be alright if Becky stays for dinner?" Tobey asked.

"Of course, Tobey," she said," I was just going to suggest that."

"Thanks," Becky said," Could I just call my parents first?"

"Sure, love," Mrs. MacCallister said," Let me just go to the car to get the surprise I brought back."

Tobey showed her the phone, and she dialed her number. It started ringing, and after the third ring she heard her mom's voice say," Hello?"

"Mom?" she answered," Hi, I'm at Tobey's house right now, and Mrs. MacCallister asked if I could stay for dinner, is that all right with you?"

"Oh my goodness, Becky," she heard her mom exclaim," We were wondering where you were, and that would be just fine with me."

"_Really_?" she said with relief.

"Of course!" her mom said," Are you sleeping over, or just dinner?"

Becky was going to answer when Tobey out of nowhere snatched the phone, and answered," She'll be sleeping over, Mrs. Botsford," he said," If that's all right with you of course…"

"That's fine tell Becky that I'll be sending Bob over with a few things for her, Tobey."

"Of course, Mrs. Botsford, good bye,"he said.

"So your mom is sending your monkey friend over with your things and…why are you looking at me like that…?" he asked.

"Your mom _never_ said anything about staying over," she said.

"Ohh, I asked her before I came back," he clarified.

"Oh, okay thanks, Tobey," she said.

"No problem", he said.

…

Dinner went by splendidly. They ate Chinese takeout Mrs. MacCallister had picked up on her way home. Becky made small talk with her, and she found her to be a nice person. The surprise Mrs. MacCalister had bought were cookies from the best bakery in town, except these were more like mini cakes because just one cookie was as Becky's plate. They ate about half a dozen cookies, and there was still the other half plus a whole other dozen more after that.

They were having a nice conversation when the door rang. Mrs. MacCallister answered it, and there was Bob with a bag of Becky's things. He chattered his goodbyes and said goodnight to Becky as Mrs. MacCallister took the bag and thanked him.

Mrs. MacCallister handed Becky her things, and looked at the time. It was almost 7, and the sun had just gone down.

"Why don't you two watch a movie, or something before bed?" she asked them.

Both Becky and Tobey readily agreed, and Tobey showed her to his room.

He opened the door, and they stepped into his room," You can leave you bag by the door for now," he said.

She set her bag down, and then went to where he was now kneeling on the floor. She saw he had opened a small chest, and saw that inside were a bunch of movies. He seemed to be looking through them all, and looking for the right one. She looked around and saw that it was a simple enough bedroom, and he had taken the liberty of personalizing it to his liking. There were one or two robot related things, but what really caught her attention was his bookshelf which was filled with many many books. Some old some new, and even one that looked like…. a scrapbook….

She would have maybe looked at a few, but Tobey suddenly burst out," Ah hah! Perfect!"

She saw him close the chest and grab a remote, most likely to the TV except….there was no TV there….

"Hey, Tobey, where's the TV?" she asked him baffled.

He chuckled," Just watch, Becky."

He pressed a button on the remote, and then out of nowhere the wall opened like a window, and out came a huge flat screen TV! He laughed lightly at her expression, and popped the DVD into the TV, and pressed play.

As Becky came out of her shock she saw him press another button on the remote and then 2 popcorns, and sodas appeared. She saw him pull out two bean bags from his closet, and she asked," Okay…I have to ask…why do you have all this stuff in your room?"

"What do you think I do when mothers away?" he asked," Most of the babysitters are so boring that I eventually decide to change that."

"I guess, but it must have taken you ages to put all that together," she said.

"Not as long as you think, but I guess it still took some extra time to put together," He answered with a shrug.

"What movie are we watching," she asked.

He sat down on one of the beanbags and she followed," You'll see", he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and faced the screen trying to hide the smile that was playing at her face.

…..

Ten minutes into the movie, Becky was terrified! She would have to remember to kill Tobey after this was done. He was sitting there casually 'enjoying' the terror movie occasionally popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth, but if you asked Becky it seemed to her that he was just 'enjoying' her shrink back in fear when ever the Russian girl started killing a new victim. She hadn't even looked at her popcorn she was too busy covering her eyes. She felt a poke at her side and she dared to look.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tobey asked.

She opened her mouth to answer back, but then a spine chilling scream came from the movie and she closed her eyes again. He shrugged and just took hers. She normally would have said something but it wasn't like she was probably going to eat it anyways soo… this was going to be a long movie…..

…

"Becky, you can open your eyes now," Tobey said getting up to put the TV back into its hiding place.

She, however, didn't comply. Instead she shook her head, and said," You have to promise it's over."

He laughed at her childlike behavior," Fine."

"Fine _what_?"

He rolled his eyes, but patiently answered," Fine I _promise_ it's over."

"You _sure_?"

He rolled his eyes," Do you and your super hearing hear any more screams?"

Hesitantly she peered open on eyes, and then the other,"That's the last time we watch that movie."

"Oh please," he said," You can hardly say you watched it you had your eyes closed the entire time."

She rolled her eyes and pretended to think," Hmm… I wonder why that is?"

"Beats me."

She rolled her eyes ," Uh huh…"

His expression changed, and he said," Come on don't be like that."

She simply stubbornly turned her back on him, and let out an annoyed 'huff'.

He looked at her, and then he got a mischievous grin, and he started tickling her, and she started giggling uncontrollably a few snorts coming out, too.

In between giggles she managed say," **PLEASE**! **STOP**!"

He only tickled her even more and said," Nope not until I'm forgiven!"

"**NOOO**!"

"Then no I won't stop."

After a few more seconds she gave up," Fine."

He smirked at her and he said teasingly," Fine…_what_?"

"Fine…._I forgive you_," she mumbled the last part.

He only smirked even more and continued to tickle her," I'm _sorry_ but could you repeat that I didn't quite manage to hear you…"

"**I FORGIVE YOU!"**

He stopped and said," Okay, but there's no need to yell!"

She only shook her head as she tried to fix her disheveled appearance.

…

A few minutes later Mrs. MacCallister came in and told both of them to get ready for bed.

Becky turned to Tobey," Where am I sleeping?"

He headed towards the door, and motioned for her to follow. He then showed her to the guest room, and she got ready for bed.

After she changed, brushed her teeth, and was comfortable in the soft bed she processed the night's events. This had been a good idea, and even the movie was okay, and she had managed to forget the crazy events from the morning….except….

She couldn't pretend forever, and tomorrow she would have to face the day ahead…. _How_…was a mystery to her, but she would get through it. What other choice did she have?

A sigh escaped her lips and she mumbled," _Oh_ _well_..."

And with that she drifted off into a peaceful sleep….

…..

**Hope this was okay:)  
>Review?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys:D How's it goin? Sorry I haven't updated  
>in a while, but in the middle of testing, and a bit of drama between<br>me and my friend Samantha it hasn't been that great of a  
>writing month for me:( But I'm back now and it's all goodXD<br>I just texted one of my friends from last year, and I'm in a happy  
>mood, so here's another update coming your way;)<strong>

…..

"_Tell a girl she's pretty ; she won't believe it…  
>Tell a girl she's ugly; she'll remember it forever…"<br>__**(So…either way…guys can't win…)**_

"_I'm so broke I can't even pay attention…"_

"_During a test, people look up for inspiration, down in desperation, and left and right for information…"_

…

**So I don't really have much to say except I want your opinion.  
>Right now Becky is really close to returning to Lexicon, but<br>the story itself is getting kinda long so do you guys think  
>I should just keep the story as a whole 'Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed', or<br>split it into 'Secrets Kept', and the next part  
>'Secrets Revealed'? I seriously<br>have no idea, and really need you guys' opinions  
>so please think about it and let me know:D<br>**…

Thanks go to Coolgirl96, Kristii, Melissa, Tobeyfan,  
>The Living Wordgirl, and Aisha:D You guys are<br>sooooooooooooooooooooooo  
>AWSOME!:D<p>

I don't own anything except my OCs. Oh and BTW I  
>posted a drawing of Mystique on<br>Deviantart since I didn't really like  
>the one I first drew feel free to check it out;D<p>

…..

The week went by awkwardly for Becky, while she both dreaded and anticipated the end. She spent a good deal of time with Mystique deciding what needed to be done for their trip, and all the business that had to be dealt with accordingly. Like food, clothes, supplies, the ship's condition, and so on. Most of the business had been taken care of, but all that was left were more personal matters. This, Becky knew, was what she dreaded the most. She would have to tell her friends and family her secret. And as of now her secret had been, well, her secret but now….

Becky only had 4 days before she left, and she felt she should give them all some time to process all of what she would tell them instead of procrastinating, but she couldn't help it. She really wished she could talk to someone, but Bob couldn't help her now because he had to worry about getting the ship up and running, Mystique was not that close to her yet, Tobey was distant ever since that day he told her she was leaving, and everybody else was oblivious(as always) to what was going on.

She checked her watch to see it was 4:30 which was usually when she did a patrol of that city except she had been neglecting it for a while now. She decided a flight around the city was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of things. She got up, and after mumbling her catchphrase with much lack of enthusiasm she flew into the clear sky above.

She just past by all the major villain riot locations which were mostly places like the bank, the jewelry store, the grocery store, and the museum. Then she just flew around aimlessly and when she heard a voice behind her.

Her head shot up," Huh?"

A familiar evil mouse scientist came up to her," Hey, Wordgirl, long time no see."

She smiled a little," Hey, doc, same here."

"Yes, well just you wait," he said," Me and the henchmen have a whole new crime that should be ready by next week."

Her smile faltered a bit and before she could think she said," Uh, actually I'm not going to be here next week…"

"Oh well that's too bad, but hey how's about the week after that," he suggested "It's no good having a _genius_ plan without someone trying to stop you?"

She just sighed and landed on the ground," Actually, doc, I'm not going to be here…I'm leaving for a while actually…maybe a few months at least…"

He looked at her," Are you going on vacation?"

She thought about it," You could say that…"

"Where to?"

"Lexicon."

"Really?" he said astonished," You're going back to your home planet?"

She smiled sheepishly," Yeah me and Huggy are… and Mystique."

"Who's Mystique?" he asked confused.

She chuckled," I'd really like to know myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she hasn't really told me much, but she's from Lexicon, and she came to take me home."

"Oh, and why's that?" he asked.

"Well there's some trouble on Lexicon right now and she wants me and Huggy to come back and help her," she said trying not to reveal too much.

He nodded understandingly," I can see why she would pick you."

"Really why's that?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Because you, girly, always win," he stated," There's not one time you've ever lost, and if anyone is more perfect for the job, it's you."

She smiled," Is that you talking, or Professor Boxleitner?

"Oh please I'm an evil mouse scientist now he's gone," he brushed that off.

She smiled but rolled her eyes and said," Sure, doc, keep telling yourself that."

He got a joking reprimanding look on his face," Now you'd better hold your toung with me, Wordgirl, you have to respect your elders."

She laughed," You just called yourself old."

He simply shrugged," Well I can't ignore the fact forever now can I?"

She shook her head amused, but knew she should be getting home soon," Well I got to be going, but…thanks, Doc."

He smiled back, "Anytime, Wordgirl, just….don't mention it….. are we clear?"

She smirked," Wouldn't dream of it….bye!"

And she was off.

…

She got home and quickly changed back into Becky before heading inside. She smelled pizza which meant her mom had probably just picked it up on her way home. She went to the kitchen to see her mom getting some plates and she decided to set the table.

Her mom smiled at her," Thanks, Becky how was your day."

She smiled back," It was okay."

"Good to hear it," her mom said cheerfully.

Suddenly T.J burst in," Pizza for dinner? Awsome!"

And so dinner began….

….

Bob had actually made it to dinner, and they were all together. It was a nice little moment now that they were all together, just one happy family. And it was peaceful until they heard a loud and persistent knock at the door which Mrs. Botsford answered.

She opened the door and standing there was Mystique.

Becky's eyes widened, and she blurted out," Mystique?"

"Becky, you know this girl?" her dad asked.

"Uh…yeah she's my tutor…" she lied.

"But, Becky," her mom said," I thought your friend Tobey was your tutor…"

"Uh…he is…but she's my _cheese making_ tutor for my….cheese making class…" she tried half explained half asked.

"Becky, we never signed you up for a cheese making class so are you…lying to us?" her mom demanded.

"Um…no I would never…I mean…I…you don't understand-"she tried to come up with _something…anything…_really, but nothing came.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Botsford, but your daughter if sort of telling you the truth," Mystique started," I _am_ her tutor, but I don't know where the…_cheese making class_ came from…"

They looked at each other and Mrs. Botsford asked," So what do you tutor her in?"

"That's all up to Becky, if she's ready to tell you, but right now I need her help."

"Why would you need Becky," Mr. Botsford asked.

"It's rather personal actually so would you let me talk to her alone?" mystique asked.

They looked suspicious, but decided if their daughter knew her then it was okay," Of course," they said.

They reluctantly left the living room to go join T.J, and left Becky and Bob with the mysterious girl.

Mystique smiled politely while they left, and then turned to Becky, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Becky said.

She smirked," A cheese making class?"

Becky crossed her arms," I told you I wasn't good at lying."

Her smirk only grew," Uh huh…now I need your help with the ship."

"What do want me to help with?"

"Well as you know it's completely shut down, and because of that I need you two to help me hack into the security system."

"But I have no idea how to do that, and I don't know if Bob can either…can you?" she asked him.

He shook his head," No idea…if I could then I would, but I'm not sure…"

"Well you'll have to try because we only have 4 days left," Mystique said.

Becky looked back to the dining room where she knew her family was both curious and worried about what was going on, and now reminded of her deadline made it seem even worse. She made her mind to talk to them by tomorrow at the very latest. When she saw that Mystique was talking to her.

"Huh…" she asked smartly.

"I said you'll have to miss school tomorrow that is if you want to help fix the ship…" Mystique repeated.

"But if I'm already leaving I want to at least leave with good marks and-"

She was cut off," You won't be able to leave if we can't get the ship fixed," Mystique pointed out.

"Yeah, but I won't be that much help either way I'm not too good at fixing things, and the ships been like that since we first came so…"

"Fine you'll go to school, but if we need you then we'll pick you up okay?" Mystique relented.

"Fine," she said.

"Well this has been fun and all, but I have to get going," Mystique said.

"Okay bye."

"Oh and I see that your family still doesn't know how much longer?"

"Don't worry soon," she assured her.

"Just make sure you don't leave it till the last minute."

"Don't worry," she said again," I'll make sure I don't procrastinate any longer."

Mystique smirked and looked at Bob," Why is that not assuring?"

Bob laughed along with Mystique, and Becky just crossed her arms, "Very funny," she said indignantly.

Mystique ruffled her hair teasing her," Aww I know right?"

She laughed as she watched Becky try to put it back into place. With that she left.

Becky felt Bob tug at her side," Come on."

They would've gone to the dinner table, but her family had already finished. So they just headed to her room, and slept for the night.

…..

**Chapter 15 everybody:D  
>And I'm going to be putting a<br>poll up, but if you don't have  
>an account just leave it in a review, kay?<strong>

**Love ya guys:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait,  
>but like I said I have a lot of school<br>stuff I have to do which keeps me pretty  
>busy, but thanks to those who have stuck by me<br>all this time:) And I recently read the Hunger Games  
>and I am trying to get my hands on the 2<strong>**nd**** and 3****rd**** books,  
>but when I went to the library I found there<br>was this huge waiting list for both books, and  
>I decided to just buy them so yeah that was my Saturday morning;P<strong>

**Anyways I think I might split this story in  
>two it would be better cuz I don't really like having<br>this story so long, and you all gave me so many awesome  
>opinions which I want to thank you for:D But I still don't know for sure, so you can still tell me you opinion on that;D<strong>

…

"_Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the reason I have cookie trust issues…"_

"_If each day is a gift I would like to know where you can return Mondays…"_

"_Looking for your knife you should try my back cuz that's where I last saw it…"_

…..

**So I'd like to thank**_**: Deepizzaguy, Tobeyfan, BornAgainINChrist,  
>Kristii, Melissa, Aisha, Anon, and TheLivingBeckyBotsford<strong>_**  
>for all your awesome reviews. I also would like to<br>thank you guys for your noticing I put in the last chapter cuz  
>I just had to write him in, and I'm so glad I did:D<strong>

**Now onto the story…..**

**I don't own Wordgirl, but I do own my OCs**

….

Becky was awoken the next morning by the morning rays of the sun shining through her window and onto her face. She tried to block it in the hopes of getting even a few more minutes of sleep, but it was a hopeless attempt since she was already up. She sighed and got out of bed to get dressed and fix her hair. She finished pretty quickly, and headed downstairs where the deliriously inviting aroma of pancakes helped her make her way down the stairs to the breakfast table.

She was pleasantly surprised to see her mom had taken the liberty of making pancakes for breakfast this morning. She grabbed two from the pile of pancakes and poured syrup over them. She saw her mother looking at her curiously.

She swallowed a bite and asked," Are you okay, Mom?"

Her mom smiled, and said," Oh it's nothing, sweetie, just thinking…."

Becky looked skeptical but just smiled and said," Okay if you say so…"

Becky finished the rest of her breakfast, and then headed upstairs to get her bag. She then stopped in her tracks when she realized Bob wasn't with her. She shrugged guessing it was because of the ship. Then she went to get her wallet from her vanity when she found a note on top of it. She saw it was signed with Bob's paw print and his name. she opened it, and read:

_**Dear Becky,**_

_**Have a great day in school. I left early to help Mystique, so don't worry about me. Just in case we need you bring your communicator, so you know if we need you. Good luck!**_

_** -Bob**_

She looked at the note and stuffed it in bag, and grabbed her wallet along with her communicator and headed out the door.

…..

Becky headed to homeroom class, and took her seat. The room was somewhat full right now with kids sitting down trying to finish their homework, people talking, and some just alone by themselves reading or something. Becky didn't see Tobey, so she got out a book she had been reading a while ago, but never got further than the 3rd chapter because of all interruptions she'd been getting recently. It had been a while since she'd read_ anything _really, and she decided instead of doing the math worksheets the teacher was passing out she would get some reading done. She smiled at the idea, and opened the book.

About a half hour later, she was so immersed in her book that she literally gave a small jump when the bell rang. She grabbed her things, and hurried out the door.

…

Somewhere along third period, Becky heard a beep come from her bag. She nearly gave a surprised yelp, but held it in just in time. She grabbed the bathroom pass, and left. She went to the bathroom which was surprisingly empty, and checked the communicator. It was glowing red, and the sound was less muffled now, and she pressed the center.

She heard a British accent on the other line," Becky, are you there?"

Becky was not expecting him answering and she exclaimed," Tobey?"

"Yes now, Becky, I need-"he was cut off.

"Tobey, what are you doing?" she exclaimed," Where are you?"

He seemed anxious and tried to patiently say, "Trying to fix your ship but-"

"MY SHIP!"

"Yes but listen I need you to-"

What are you doing trying to fix my ship?"

"You're monkey came to get me, but you need to come now because-"it seemed like he wouldn't be able to finish a single sentence.

"Bob…wait what?" Becky asked.

"We need you to come right now so come as soon as you can, but I need to go and help with the ship, but see you soon…"and his voice was already trailing off.

"But…" she didn't finish because he had already ended the conversation. _Oh well_, she thought, on she looked to see if anyone was looking and transformed and flew out the girl's bathroom.

…

She landed softly on the ground and in front of the ship. She went inside, and headed to the control panel where she saw Mystique, Huggy, and Tobey fiddling with a mess of frayed colorful wires. She didn't know what to say, so she simply cleared her throat.

They jumped slightly having been interrupted from a most likely deep concentration, but they recomposed themselves, and smiled at her.

Mystique came up to her and said," Hey, good you're here because we need your help."

Becky looked at her curiously," What do you want me to do?"

"Well this was a royal Lexiconian ship, and it used to belong to the royal family, but when you crashed I guess it went into sleep mode, and it won't restart."

"But I still don't get what you want me to do exactly…"

Mystique went on and showed her a fingerprint scanner," We need you to just put your hand here so that it can scan it."

"But why me?"

"Because you're family owned this ship, and you have access to this ship, so maybe it'll acknowledge your hand, too," Huggy explained.

"Oh…but you said maybe does that mean…you don't know _if_ it'll work?" she asked.

"Well….no but it's worth a shot…you were only a baby after all so…" Mystique trailed off.

"It's okay I'll try," Becky said, and placed her hand on the scanner and a red light scanned her hand.

After a few moments, the ship hummed to life," Scanning successful," it responded.

"It worked!" they exclaimed. And Mystique went on to try and see how much the ship's memory had been damaged.

_Well I guess I'm going home then…__**yay**__?_ she thought unsure.

She looked at Tobey who was looking around the ship in awe as if he had only just noticed his surroundings. He looked at her and smiled. She offered a small smile in return.

…

Becky got home after a long day of fixing, learning about, and replacing numerous wires from the ship. It was still far from being repaired, but was getting there, and was now stable enough. They had fixed the controls and a few other things, but they still had three more days to repair the ship till it was ready to take off to had dropped Tobey off at his house, and was walking up her house's front steps accompanied by Bob.

She opened the door and walked in and was greeted by her not so happy looking parents. They turned to her, and the look on their faces demanded answers.

She gulped," Hey is everything okay?"

"Okay?" her mom exclaimed," We have a lot of question and you, Missie, better have a lot of answers."

"What do you mean," Becky asked hesitantly not really knowing if she wanted to know.

"What this about a Doctor's excuse which I'm sure we didn't approve?" he dad asked.

"I….you see…"Becky tried.

"And today what this we hear about you skipping classes all day?"

"I…how do you know?" she asked.

Her mom crossed her arms," Well if you must know the school called, and informed us about your recent absences this week."

"Which, if I might add, is really strange considering you leave right on time each and every morning," her dad added.

"Well I…" she sighed.

"Yes?" her parents asked in unison.

_I guess this is as good a time as any_, she thought.

…..

**What did you guys think?:D  
>New surprises coming soon I hope;P<strong>

_***And if you haven't given me your thoughts on splitting the story it's still open for you guys and I'd really like to hear your thoughts so leave a review or something to tell me whatcha think;)***_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys how's it going?  
>So sorry about last chapter<br>but it would've been really long,  
>and I thought it would've been<br>better to save it for its own  
>chapter which you're about<br>to read YAY!:D**

**Anyways it seems that most of  
>us are all on full vacation mode<br>and that means more updates, and  
>I might even try to do smaller stories, too.<br>But that's just as a heads up.  
>I would love it if you gave me some<br>ideas, and you might be surprised;D**

**Anyways lets get on with the story:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks go to: <strong>

_**TheLivingBeckyBotsford,  
>Tobeyfan, Kristii, Aisha, Melissa<strong>_** for all  
>your awesome reviews that made my day:D<br>**

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>.I guess this is as good a time as any, she thought…..<strong>_

She took a deep breath," Actually…I have to tell you guys something can you get T.J here, too?"

"What's so important that it just can't wait because we're not done yet?" her mom said.

"Please, mom, this is really _really_ important just… please?" she pleaded.

She looked at her husband," Go get T.J I guess…"

He nodded and went.

Becky hurried to her room to find Bob waiting for her," Are you coming or would you rather stay here?"

"So you're really going to tell them?" he asked gently.

"Yeah…" she said simply.

He smiled encouragingly," Its better this way now they won't worry so much."

She smiled sadly," Yeah I guess, but that's not the problem the problem is what do I tell them?"

He looked at her then went to her drawer and pulled out the letter. He held it out to her, and she took it.

"I think this will explain a lot of it, you just tell them what you feel they're your family they'll understand don't worry," he smiled encouragingly.

She sighed and looked at the letter," I guess…let's go…"

* * *

><p>They went to the living room, and joined her family. T.J looked peeved most likely having been dragged from his video games.<p>

Her mom spoke up," Well now, Becky, we're all here so what was it you wanted to tell us we're listening."

"Yeah well where do I start…well recently I have been skipping a few classes…_and_ before you say _anything_ I have my reasons… and-"she was cut off.

"Yeah yeah get on with it, sis, I have some things I need to do so…" T.J stopped when he received a death glare from his mom.

"T.J, don't be rude to your sister go on, Becky," her mom said.

"Right uhhh… I don't know how to put this…"

"It can't be that bad, sweetie, you can tell us," her dad said encouragingly.

"Uhhh… I'm…I'm…I'M WORDGIRL!" she blurted out.

Silence.

Then her family burst out laughing.

Her dad finally managed to control himself a bit," No…no really, Becky, what were you going to tell us?"

"I mean it when I say I'm serious you know?" she said calmly.

"Yeah right, Becky," T.J laughed at her," get real!"

"But I'm serious! I AM Wordgirl!" she said.

"No way Wordgirl is waayyy awesomer than you, and you can't prove it," T.J said.

"Well first of all 'awesomer' isn't a word, and second of all-"she was cut off…again.

"Oh yeah what do you know?" he said.

"Well I obviously know 'awesomer' isn't a word," she taunted.

"Kids!" their mom stopped their bickering.

"What?" they said.

"Stop arguing, and let's let Becky finish explaining, go on, Becky."

"Well there's not much to explain I'm Wordgirl and the reason I'm telling you is-"

"Okay okay, Becky, let's say you were '_Wordgirl'_ then you would be flying off to save the day, but you couldn't do that without our permission unless...you lied to us, right?" her dad cut her off.

"Your, dads right, Becky, you wouldn't lie to us would you?" her mom asked her.

Becky looked at them and bit her lip," Uhhh…not for the reasons you think…"

Her mom gasped," But why didn't you tell us we're your parents?"

"I know _I know_ but I didn't want you to worry, and I was scared that you would think I wasn't _normal_ or _or_…" she sighed.

"Oh, sweetie, come here," her mom held out her arms for a hug.

Becky gave a small smile and eagerly accepted her mom's comforting.

After a while her dad spoke up," That still doesn't explain all your excuses since most of the criminals have been quiet for a while now."

Becky looked up," I know and that's something else I wanted to talk to you about…"

"We're listening," her dad said.

She looked at Bob who encouraged her on," Well I'm going away for a while very soon, and you remember Mystique?"

They nodded.

"Well she's taking me back to Lexicon on a special mission in…in 3 days now so…" she trailed off.

"Wait you're leaving? Why?" T.J spoke up.

She looked at her little brother," I have to fix something that my…my _sister_ is causing… I need to help my planet set things right..."

"But why do you have to go?" he insisted.

"I can't stay here any longer without risking anyone of you guys or the city being hurt because apparently it's that bad now…" she tried to explain.

T.J wouldn't have it though, and he rushed to her and held her tight and pleaded," But you're _my_ sister and _we_…_I_ need you here _please_…stay…"

This broke her heart she said," I...I can't…"

He only held her tighter," _Please_…is it because I make fun of you because I can change you know just _please_ stay."

She was on the verge of tears," Look at me T.J it's not because of you or anybody you know that, right?"

"I…I… guess," he said weakly.

"I need to go set things right, my birth family is causing a lot of damage, and I need to be there to try to help everyone I can just like I help people here you have to understand please?" she pleaded.

But T.J didn't want to let her go," Its different here you always come home if you go then…"

"I'm coming back you know?" she smiled gently and hugged him remembering when he was little and he would hug her like this all the time.

"But why you there must be more people who can do it right?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head," No, and it's not that nobody has tried it's just that…"

"What?" he and her parents asked.

She looked at Bob who looked so sorry for her," She's killed everyone who's tried even…even our _brother_…"

"You're _brother_…. you mean from Lexicon?" her dad asked.

She nodded and gave them the letter," He gave this to Mystique to give to me before that, and before I left…"

They read it. And they were to say the least shocked. They were silent, and then they, along with Bob, wordlessly joined them and just stood there hugging each other never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hope I'm forgiven<strong>  
><strong>from last chapter and now only<strong>  
><strong>3 more days till she leaves so<strong>  
><strong>sad;( Tell me whatcha think:)<strong>

***_And you can still tell me what you're opinion is till she leaves and I'll tell you guys my decision either by putting up part two, or when I put up the last day when she leaves*_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys another  
>update coming your way!:D<br>Thanks for all you guys' support  
>and I'd like to thank all my reviewers<br>cuz you guys are just awesome:D Thanks go to:  
><strong>_**BornAgainINChrist**__**, TheLivingBeckyBotsford,  
>Aisha, Kristii, and an anonymous reviewer <strong>_**  
>who really helped to remind to update;) Thanks<br>you guys:D**

…

**Now here are some quotes:  
><strong>

"_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much."_

"_When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane."_

"_When you're right, no one remembers. When you're wrong, no one forgets."_

…

**So yeah onto the story you know I don't own Wordgirl.**

…

_**They were silent, and then they, along with Bob, wordlessly joined them and just stood there hugging each other never wanting to let go.**_

They stayed like that for a while nobody wanting to break the moment, and they didn't. They stayed like that until morning. Then at around 6 they had to let go, and get dressed to get ready for the day ahead of them. They all got dressed, and went down to eat breakfast. It was normal enough, except for the fact that they all knew what would happen in a few days. Her family, Becky knew, were trying their best to keep the conversations light, but it was a struggle for both Becky and her family.

"Becky," her mom said," Do you want me to make anything special for dinner tonight?"

Becky tried to smile and said," It's okay, Mom, you don't need to go to all that trouble."

Her dad spoke up," It's no trouble at all, hon, you're our daughter and we want to make these days special."

She smiled at them," I know, but I _am_ coming back you know?"

"Yeah, but you're going to be gone for a long time…" T.J said.

She smiled at him," But either way I would never leave you guys, but you guys have to promise to do something for me okay?"

They nodded and she went on," You can't tell anyone where I've actually gone not only would that be bad for me, but you guys, too. Can you promise to do that for me?"

They nodded again and her mom spoke up," But, Becky, how are we going to pull you out of school without anyone being suspicious?"

Becky hadn't thought of that," Oh…_uh_…yeah I only got far enough through _telling_ you guys this….Mystique told me she'd figure _something_ out maybe she can talk to you guys…"

"That would be fine you father and I are free this afternoon… maybe she can stay for dinner and we can talk?" her mom suggested.

"I'll talk to her," she said," That's a good idea, too, I don't think she talks to many other people here…"

"Oh that poor girl," her mom said," Invite her and I'll make dinner."

"Are you going to school, Becky?" her dad asked.

"I don't really know," she said," I think so, but Mystique might pull me out to plan things out and to see how this turned out so…"

Her parents looked unsure but her dad said," Well either way tell her we understand, and invite her to dinner okay, Becky?"

"Okay," she said. Bob had finally come downstairs, and handed her her bag.

"Bye, kids.

…

The walk to school was uneventful, until Becky got to her locker and a note fell out. Tobey's name was on the front and Becky opened it and read:

_**Dear Becky,**_

_**Meet us at the ship for the a few final repairs. Mystique is here, and we just need you and Bob to get here. Mystique wants to ask you something, too, so hurry.**_

_**-Tobey**_

She looked down at Bob, and sighed and closed her locker. She went to the back of the school, and made sure nobody was looking. She then transformed, and she and Bob went to her ship.

…..

When they landed they were greeted by Mystique and Tobey. Mystique pulled Becky aside and into Becky bedroom which was for emergencies.

"So did you tell them yet?" Mystique asked her.

Becky nodded, "They took it pretty well actually….they asked me to invite you to dinner."

Mystique looked surprised," Really? Why?"

"Well they kind of want to know more about this whole trip of ours, and my mom thought you would like to join us for dinner."

"Well I can understand that, and dinner would be lovely," she said.

Becky smiled, and said," Is that all you were going to ask me?"

Mystique shook her head and said," Remember when I told you that you could bring someone with you?"

Becky nodded and she went on," Have you decided yet?"

Becky shook her head," Sorry I've just had a lot on my mind that I haven't really considered anyone."

"I know…. do you want me to help?" Mystique offered.

"Umm…I guess so how should I pick somebody? I can't just go up to one of my friends and say, _Hey I'm Wordgirl and I want you to come with me to my home planet how about it_?" she said somewhat sarcastically.

"No I guess not, but how about someone who already knows you're going? It would be much easier," Mystique suggested.

"Okay so that means either my _family_ or…._Tobey_…" she said.

"Now who do want to go with you out of all of them?"

"Well my family is already sad that I'm leaving…if I took T.J they would be even worse…."

Mystique nodded.

"And I kind of owe Tobey for all he's done putting up with all this craziness and stuff….so this would be perfect, but he still has to say yes," she said.

"Okay so Tobey is coming, and now I just have to get to work packing, excuses, and things like that…" Mystique trailed off writing stuff down.

_**It seems she's got his all memorized**_, Becky thought. "Yeah I'm going to talk to Tobey okay?"

Mystique nodded and she left.

…..

Tobey was working with some controls when she came in, and she went up to him.

He looked up and smiled," Hey, Becky."

She smiled back," Hey."

"What did she talk to you about?" he asked still fiddling with some stray wires.

"That's actually what I was going to talk to you about?" she said.

He looked up again," Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to smile," No I just have to ask you something."

He looked at her worried but put down the wires and looked at her and said," Okay so what do you want to ask me?"

" Well I'm leaving in just a few days, and Mystique said that I can bring a friend…."

"A friend?" he repeated.

She nodded," Yeah we talked about that just now and I think I know who I'm going to ask."

"Who?"

"You….if you want…." She trailed off waiting for him to answer.

"_You_ want _me_ to go with _you_…to…to… _Lexicon_?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled," Yeah so what do you say?"

He smiled," Of course I want to go with you!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed," Just one question…."

"What?" she asked.

"How am I going to get out of school, and my mother, and well…. yeah?" he asked.

"Mystique," she said as if that would answer anything.

He raised an eyebrow," And what is _she_ going to do?"

"Well she in charge of excuses, and planning, and things like that she's planning for you right now cuz I'm most likely all done."

"Oh… I see… so how many more days?" he asked.

"Two…." She said.

….

Around 4 o'clock they left. Mystique joined Becky and Bob this time, and they headed home. When they got there her family was in the living room, and Becky could smell dinner was ready and in was just barely 5 o' clock_**. They must have been waiting for us to get here**_, she thought to herself.

"Hey, everybody," Becky said.

"Hey, sweetie, I see you brought your friend….Mystique was it?" her mom said trying to be cheerful.

Mystique must have realized this because she gave them a friendly smile and said," Yes it was so nice of you to invite me to have dinner I wish it could be under better circumstances though."

Mr. Botsford spoke up," You're very welcome, and you don't have to worry about it Becky's gone over everything with us so it's fine."

"Yeah she told me, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that it had to be this way, but Becky is in danger here…and so are you the longer she stays here."

"We understand, but why don't we talk about this over dinner?" Mrs. Botsford suggested.

"Okay you must all have a lot of questions about Becky's trip, and dinner would be the best way to answer them," Mystique agreed.

…_._

Mrs. Botsford set everyone's plate in front of them. She gave Mystique her food, and Mystique smiled," Thank you this looks delicious."

Mrs. Botsford smiled, "You're very welcome."

"So how long have you been in town, Mystique?" Mr. Botsford asked her.

"About 2 or 3 weeks I think…I lost track with all this planning…" she said sheepishly.

He nodded," What are we going to tell the school about Becky's absence?"

"Well I was thinking we say that she transferred to another school in another city, and she was staying with family and that way no body worries."

She looked at Becky," I was thinking we say the same for your friend Tobey."

"Wait what does Tobey have to do with this?" Mrs. Botsford asked confused.

Becky spoke up," He's coming, too."

"Wait you never said you were bringing someone I want to go with you," T.J said.

Becky looked at him, "If I brought you then Mom and Dad would have to worry about you, too."

"And besides," Mystique said," I already feel bad about taking Becky taking her little brother would be unforgivable."

"But what about Claire? What are you going to say to her?" Mrs. Botsford asked.

"Well I was thinking that I would say that Becky's going to a different school, and that they had another spot open which Becky suggested they give to Tobey. If she asks you if it's true then you have to say yes…for Becky…"

"I think that would work… but when do you leave?" Mr. Botsford asked.

"Two days…." She said.

"Well I guess I'll have to help Becky pack…" Mrs. Botsford trailed off.

Mystique finished her food, and got up," Thank you for the food but I still have a lot of work to do, but if you need anything just ask me."

"No problem, and thank you," Mrs. Botsford said.

Mystique looked at T.J and said," I'll take good care of Becky, so you don't have to worry okay?"

T.J smiled, and she left with a final good bye to everyone.

….

**So here you go chapter 18:D  
>Was it worth it? Hope you<br>enjoyed it Bye peoples:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**So hows it been? Sorry this  
>chapters a little late, but<br>I've been debating against or with  
>the idea of splitting this story up.<br>On one hand this is most likely  
>going to be 20 chapters long, and<br>then when she's on Lexicon it's even  
>more. I don't really like that, so that's<br>the pro of splitting it. Then again splitting  
>it wouldn't be bad, but it would take awhile<br>to get up, cuz of school coming up.**

**The more I thought about it I thought that  
>it would be best to split it. Now by the time this is up<br>I'll have this as Secrets Kept. Now there's only 1  
>more chapter after this, and then Secrets Kept is up.<strong>

**So that's that. Ummm…there's not much else except to be  
>expecting the next-and last chapter- soon.<br>**

**Now onto business…. Some quotes:**

"_Be nice to your kids….they choose your nursing homes…."_

"_Every story has an ending, but in life….every ending is just a new beginning…."_

"_Cinderella is proof that a new pair of shoes can change your life."_

…..

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

…**.**

Becky had gone to bed, hoping she would be able to sleep. Except she kept tossing and turning trying to get to sleep, but with no luck. She eventually gave up, and turned on her lamp. She grabbed a book, and opened it. It was around 11, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't _sleep_, she couldn't _think_, she couldn't do _anything_.

All she could do was _wait_. Wait for morning, wait for things to be over, and just wait till she left. It wasn't helping that she might be having second thoughts now of all times. The book wasn't helping either. She closed it, and sighed. She closed the book, and turned of the lamp. She flopped back down into bed, and just closed her eyes.

She wasn't sleepy, but when she closed her eyes. The darkness was comforting, and then she heard something…..a really faint sound… It sounded like singing_…. Across the stars….we are here….know that you're safe….dream sweet dreams and happy things… dream with me…._it was calming, and…._familiar_?

The more she listened the stranger she felt. The words circled around her, and the she relaxed more and more with every word. She wasn't asleep per say just in a trance almost. The darkness suddenly disappeared, and her light started flooding in. She saw three figures looming over a crib. A little baby girl was there. She looked familiar for some reason…. And then it hit her…. _She_ was there….

The female figure started talking first," Isn't she just precious, Alaric?"

"Of course she is, she takes after her father after all," the man… _Alaric_ answered smugly.

The woman rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm," Don't start, Alaric."

He held up his hands in defense, and fought back a laugh. A boy laughed in the background, and Becky found herself smiling, and baby her gurgled.

That drew their attention, and the woman picked her-_the baby_- up.

Becky looked at the woman more closely. She had brown hair, small nose, bronze skin… and green eyes. She was dressed in a brilliant red robe with gold trimmings which even if it was for sleeping was still beautiful. She herself was beautiful, too. She may have been in her mid thirties or so, but she had a certain something to her that Becky just couldn't place.

Alaric stood behind her," She looks like you, Elysia. Same hair and nose."

The lady….err Elysia smiled and nodded, "She has your eyes, Ric… she's beautiful."

He smiled sadly," Like you."

"Yeah…. But she's not safe here anymore…." Eliysia said in a trembling voice.

Alaric's drew in a shaky breath and his voice hardened," No. But we knew this would happen sooner or later. What with that _that_ _that_…. That MONSTER after her!"

Elysia looked at him shocked and cried," _Ric_, that '_monster'_ is your _daughter_! She just doesn't see what a big mistake she's doing yet, but I know my little girl is there."

His face got angry," Have you seen what's she's done?! She's a _monster_. She's _no_ daughter of _mine_!"

Elysia glared at him and handed her to the boy," Take Rebeckah to your room, sweetie."

Then she turned the Alaric calmly, but with a cold expression," She is your _daughter_. She's just having a moment. She's just a girl. She's _our daughter_. And you _promised_ you would try and get her back and-"

"But that was before-"

"Before _what_?! Before you took her off the throne? Before you stopped giving her private lessons just for her? Or was it before Rebeckah came?"

"Don't bring Rebeckah into this she's-"

"-she's just a baby? Yeah just like Ambrosia is just a _girl_ I suppose. Well I hate to tell you this, Ric, but your other daughter can't control herself like I can. She felt something was unjust, and she couldn't control herself. You know about her powers, but you don't know what they can do to you. They are controlled by hate and love. When you took away her attention because of Rebeckah that affected Ambrosia-"

"How can you call her that!?"

She glared at him," That's her name!"

"Please! Haven't you heard what she calls herself now?"

"What!"

"Delanen! _**Delanen**_ of all names! Do you know what that means!?"

"Of course I do! And don't you know that it's her-"

"_Powers_! Yeah keep telling yourself that, _sweetheart_, because no else is going to!" he replied bitterly and made move to leave.

" Yes well no one else has those powers, or do they?" she shot back.

"And that's why she's a monster! Why can't you understand that!?"

Her expression darkened, and he stepped back, "That's why? _That's why!?_ Because of her _powers_?! Well I hate to remind you, but _I_ have those very same powers, and if you haven't noticed _Rebeckah_ has them, too. Remember _that_, and tell that to my face again!"

"I-"

"You _what_?"

He sighed his anger gone," I'm sorry. That just came out wrong."

She sighed too," I know that, but my baby is in danger of her own sister. Our _daughter_…and those powers aren't making it any better."

He held out his arms for a hug. She walked to him and melted into his arms, their fight forgotten.

She looked up,' Now what?"

"Now…. we start planning for Rebeckah's trip…."

They left the room silently, and Becky would have followed if not for an intimidating figure standing behind her.

She turned around, and would've screamed but she found she was silent.

The figure turned out to be a girl and she sneered at her," _What_? You didn't think I would forget about you, _little sister_?!"

Becky realized who she was and took a frightened step back.

The girl stepped forward," Oh not yet, _little sister_. I still have something to say to you, and you're going to listen, _kay_?"

Becky was frozen, and she went on eyes narrowed," These are our…._parents_ King Alaric and Queen Elysia."

Becky was a little shocked to hear King and Queen, but she had to admit she kind of knew that already.

"That boy that carried you away was our brother…. _Abdieso_. He's the one that died for you."

Becky looked down at the word brother because she knew her sister-_the one in front of her_- killed him.

Delanen however didn't look guilty or anything," Yeah _yeah_ I killed him, but I have something that you should know. With the letter you got are pictures and something else, too. I think it's from our…parents. Ask Mystique about it. She hasn't given it to, and I don't know what the holdback is. _Anyways_… Abdieso told me about it before he _died_…._fine_…. before I killed him. He said that you should see them when you get older.

"I also know that even though I'm trying to get rid of you…all I want is the crown and titles. I owe Abdieso at least the fact that you got them before this whole thing starts. That fight with…_Mom_ and _Dad_ is what's going on all over Lexicon. Once you get here I'm going to go right into it. There on Earth you're same. This is the worst I can do to you right now."

Becky nodded, and she went on," What I'm trying to say is I did love you all…_at one point_, but then everything else came, and now it's too late to go back so… I…I'm….I'm…..NO!

Her expression suddenly went from debating something to cold," You know what? Never mind you're not worth it. Just tell Mystique about what I said, and that's it. You can go now."

Delanen stormed off, and Becky would've tried to go after her, but then…. Something was burning her. Everything blurred. The darkness was coming back, the whole room disappeared and then….then she shot up and….

_She woke up…._

….

Becky stayed up the rest of the night. She couldn't sleep. It was kind of hard to go back to sleep when you just had a dream where your sister- _the one who's trying to kill you_- tells you a bunch of things you don't understand, you see your parents, your brother, and when you put that on top of some big secret that could mean the difference between life and death…that _really_ seals it.

She was like that the rest of the night. She just sat there sitting in front of the window looking at the sky. Wondering how on Earth she had dreamt that. Was it a power? Was it a nightmare? Was it even real?

It sure felt real. And she had felt as though she were actually there in real life. Everything was so bright and colorful….but also almost transparent… Like if she touched something it would disappear…. But she could smell Elysia's perfume, Alaric's cologne, and the flowers that filled the vases all around the room. Everything was so real that it almost hurt to see it all fade away right before her.

And the song. It was so calming, sweet, and familiar. It had been so faint, but even though she only remembered hearing it once. She somehow knew every word. Was that possible? The words weren't just words either. They had meaning…or at least to Becky they did. They echoed through her memory, and she couldn't get them out of her head.

She looked at the sky again and saw that it was nearly morning. Becky wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, and she suddenly got up. Quietly so she wouldn't wake up the house. She went to her desk, and got some paper and a pencil and started writing down the words to the song.

They came out easily, and she knew every word. After she finished she looked at the lyrics.

_Across the stars,  
>there you are<br>sleeping dreamily  
>We are here<br>we may not be near,  
>but know that you're safe<br>And when you close you sparkling eyes  
>Our love will arise<br>So dream sweet dreams  
>and happy things<br>And come and dream with me…._

For some reason, this song meant the world to her. Her parents had sung it. This was the only thing that she had of them, and for that reason she promised not to forget this.

Putting them in her desk carefully she went back to bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep at 4 am.

…

"Becky…..Becky…. Becky it's time to wake up, sweetie," her mom's voice woke her up.

"Hmmm?" she sighed sleepily dazed.

"It's 8:30, Hun. You need to wake up." Her mom said gently.

Becky shot up," 8:30?! I should be in school….I'm late!"

"Becky, it's okay. I called the school, and said you won't be going today."

Becky looked confused," Wha…why?"

"I'm taking you shopping," her mother said," For your…trip…"

"Oh."

"Yes. Now you need some breakfast, and then we'll head out, okay?"

Becky nodded, and she followed her mom downstairs.

…..

"Mom, you really don't have to do this you know?"

"I know, Becky, but you need this. You're going to be gone for who knows how long, and I want to do this…"

"Okay, Mom."

"Good, and besides. Once Claire finds out about your new 'school' she's going to be doing the same for Tobey as well no doubt."

"Yeah I guess… I still don't know how that's turned out for Mystique."

Her mom smiled a little," I guess we'll find out soon. Right?"

Becky smiled, and was about to answer when she saw a familiar boy genius and his mom.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Becky laughed slightly," You were right, Mom."

"Uh huh. Let's go say hi."

And they went over to them," Hey, Claire did you hear the news?"

Mrs. McCalister smiled," Hi, Sally. Of course you must be so proud of Becky."

Becky looked down guilty, but it looked like she was embarrassed in Claire's point of view.

Mrs. Botsford forced a smile," Sure am. Both Tim and I are so proud of Becky. You must be proud of Tobey, right?"

She beamed," Oh yes, but then of course we owe all this to Becky."

Becky looked up," What?"

Mrs. McCalister turned to Becky," Thank you, dear, for the recommendation."

"Uh…it's no problem, Mrs. McCalister…really."

"Nonsense. That was an amazing thing you did for Tobey."

Sally cut in," Well your son is incredibly talented, and I'm sure you're very proud of him."

"Of course he always makes me proud just like I'm sure Becky does the same."

"Always."

"And by the looks of this school, it looks very prestigious. The only downfall is it's a boarding school."

"Yes that is a problem."

"But it is a wonderful experience our children will have."

"Of course," Sally said," So what have you been doing here, Claire?"

"I was just buying, Tobey here, some new things for the trip. How about you?"

"The same. Would you like to join us for lunch we were almost done here, and it's almost lunch time?"

Claire looked apologetic," I would love to, but I just got here and there's still a lot to get really before tomorrow."

Sally smiled understandingly," Of course. I understand. Well we've got to go, but it was nice seeing you."

"You too, Sally. Bye, Becky."

"Bye, Mrs. McCalister. Bye, Tobey," she said.

""Bye," he said.

When they were gone, Becky and her mom went to the food court.

"It looks like Claire thinks you're going to a boarding school," her mom said.

"Yeah, and she's very proud of Tobey, too."

"I guess we're supposed to cover for you?" she said.

"Yeah…it's not as hard as you think. Most people believe anything," Becky said sheepishly.

Her mom frowned," That's not very comforting, but it does help I guess."

Their food came, and there was a short silence which Becky broke.

"Mom? You know I never wanted this right? And if I could choose anything but this….I would right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you know I love you, and Dad, and T.J so much right?"

Her mom smiled," Of course I do, and we love you, too."

"But I need to do this. My sister is hurting so many people because of me, and now that I know I'm putting you in risk, too."

"We knew this day was coming. Not exactly this, but we knew your real family would affect you sooner or later. We know you're not our real daughter, but you're everything we could've ever wanted. This just proved how amazingly selfless and brave you are," her mom said.

"Really?"

"Really," her mom said.

Becky smiled, and her mom beamed.

They finished their food, and headed home.

…..

**So one more chapter left.  
>Hope you liked it:D<br>Oh and thanks to all those who  
>reviewed you guys are awesome<br>as always:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so this is sadly  
>the last chapter of Secrets Kept;(<br>But…. Keep an eye out for  
>Secrets Revealed;)<strong>

**Okay so now I'd just like to thanks  
>anyone and everyone who has<br>left a review, favorite, or left a review here.  
>You guys have really encouraged me, and<br>you guys have been so supportive:D Thanks:)**

**So….I think I should get one with  
>this right?<br>**….

"_A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing."_

_"The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do."_

"_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on."- Robert Bloch_

…

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

****…..

Becky _truthfully_ didn't sleep that night. _That being said_, no one in the Botsford residence really slept either. They stayed up most of the time, and Mrs. Botsford was desperately trying to busy herself with making sure Becky had everything packed. Mr. Botsford was trying to take Bob's suggestion who, feeling sorry for him, had offered to play cards with him. T.J was clutching his Wordgirl doll, and watching _Pretty Princess_, stating that with all that was happening he had nothing better to do.

Mystique had stopped by last night, and said she would pick Tobey up for his '_flight'_, and then take him to the ship. Then Becky would transform, and fly it in front of the whole city and say goodbye as Wordgirl. That way no one would wonder why the city's superhero was missing.

As for _Becky's_ absence, it would be the same as Tobey's. Everything was perfectly thought out _except_, Becky herself, was a _mess_.

After the other night's _dream_…._nightmare_…._whatever_ it was…. She just couldn't help think that Mystique had kept something important from her this whole time. That maybe there was something she was shutting her out. That wasn't what was bothering her though. _No_. What was bothering her was that this was most likely for her own protection….

"_Becky_?" her Mom's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right, sweetie?" her mom asked worriedly," You were zoning out for a bit there…"

Becky bit her lip embarrassed," _Oh_ was I?"

"_Yes_ you looked pretty out of it."

"Oh it's nothing," she tried to assure her mom," Just lost it thought I _guess_…."

Her mom nodded understandingly," Oh I understand. You're probably just nervous for your trip."

Becky offered her a small smile," Yeah…you're probably right…."

Her mom smiled back gently," Are you excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm also kind of worried."

Her mom sat next to her, and wrapped her arms around her in a motherly embrace which Becky accepted," Do you want to talk about it?"

Becky closed her eyes and sighed," I'm just scared about…._about_ what kind of a place Lexicon will be after all these years…."

Her mom looked thoughtful," Well they say it has rings, and it's red, and-"

Becky cut her off," No….I mean….how much _damage_ has been caused…. The _people_…. My…_sister_…."

"_Oh_…well that's not you're fault-"

Becky shook her head hopelessly," But it is….I- _I_ let them down…._everybody_…."

Her mom shook her head and turned her to face her," _No_ you could never let _anyone_ down."

Becky looked down sadly," But I have-"

This time her mom cut her off and lifted her chin up," _No_. You've never let anyone down. Not _us_, not the _city_, not your _friends_-"

"But I let a whole _planet_ down _and_-"

"_And_ yet here you are going to save them."

"But what if I'm too late?"

"Mystique wouldn't have bothered coming all this way if it was too late, or would she?"

"I guess not…"

Her mom smiled softly," _Right_. So you still have a chance to set things right."

"But what if I can't?" Becky said softly.

"Now what happened to all your spunk?"

Becky frowned and sighed frustrated," I don't know. Must've taken the day off," she said sarcastically.

Her mom chuckled softly," That's the spirit. You act like that when you get there, and you'll have no problem."

Becky looked up, and smiled softly," Thanks, Mom."

She smiled back," No problem, Sweetie. Now I got you something."

"Oh you didn't have to," Becky started to protest.

"Uh no….I did, This is something special. It's been in my family for years, and I want you to have now…"

"Why?"

"It just seems like the right moment," she said softly and brought out a beautifully wrapped box.

Becky took the box wondering what it could be.

"Open it," her mom urged.

Becky unwrapped it, and looked inside curiously. Inside she found a beautiful jeweled crystal…_jewelry box_?

Her mom looked at her," Do you like it?"

Becky looked at it in awe," It's beautiful…."

"It was my great-grandmother's…._she_ gave it to my _grandmother_, and _she_ gave it to my _mom_, and then _she_ gave it to _me_, and now _I'm_ giving it to _you_…."

"What is it?" Becky asked curiously.

She smiled," Why don't you find out?"

Becky picked it up, and examined it. It was an almost transparent blue with hints of green bouncing off of it creating a lovely illusion. There were intricate butterflies painted beautifully on the sides. Purple, indigo, and sea foam green jewels decorated the lid. On the lid, a single crystal butterfly was sitting there with both wings spread out looking close to fluttering away any second now. Becky touched the little butterfly, and saw her mom trying to hide a small smile. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion…._unless_…

Becky studied the butterfly, and tried turning it. She kept turning it, and then stopped and let go. A beautiful melody came flowing out of the box-_err_ music box.

Her mom smiled and spoke up," The song is called Never Alone. My great grandmother loved it, and she had this music box made with that song."

"It's lovely," Becky said.

She smiled," I'm glad you like it. Now you'll have a small piece from home when you leave…."

Becky smiled softly," Thanks again, Mom."

"You're welcome, Becky. I'll put it in you suitcase for you."

…..

"So….you want me to tell them that I'm leaving?" Becky asked Mystique as they were getting her bags into the ship.

"Well it's the truth…right?" the girl asked her.

"Well yeah but…it sounds like I'm _abandoning_ them…"

"So what do _you_ suppose you'll tell them?" Mystique asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I don't know…maybe that I have to take care of something back on Lexicon, but I'll be back as soon as I can?" she said, but it came out as more of a question.

Mystique looked thoughtful," Well whatever you think works just go with it. You obviously have more experience with this city than I do…"

Becky nodded, and got inside the ship. Tobey was already there, and was checking some of the controls with Bob.

They gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled at them. She sat down on one of the seats, and looked at Mystique.

She turned to Becky," _Ready_?"

Becky offered her a small smile," Yeah."

Mystique smiled back reassuringly and turned to Bob," Ready when you are, Hansol."

And with that the were off to City Hall where Becky would do the hardest speech she would ever do in her superhero career…..

…..

Becky sighed, and transformed," Word up," she said half heartedly.

Tobey looked at her with sympathy, and she looked away with a pained expression.

"So do I go out there?" she asked Mystique.

Mystique checked to see how many people, and sure enough there was quite a large crowd outside," If you think you're ready. There are enough people…"

Becky nodded," Yeah I need to get this over with…come on Huggy."

She flew outside, and faced her beloved city. They looked confused, and some worried. Becky sighed…._Might as well get this over with…._

She took a deep breath," Fellow citizens. I have some bad news… You all know how I originally come from the planet Lexicon, and right now my planet needs me. Now I _regret_ to tell you all this but…I'm going to have to go back home and help them."

There was a collective gasp. Becky winced.

She then saw a little girl with blonde hair who reminded her of Violet," _But_…Miss Wordgirl why are you leaving us?"

Becky flew down, and looked into the little girls innocent blue eyes," I'll only be gone for a little while…as long as they need me…."

"But what will we do?" someone spoke up. There was a collection of agreements.

Becky straightened up and reassured," You'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can, but my planet needs me."

A few people looked sympathetic, and some looked really annoyed.

The same little girl spoke up," Don't you like us any more, Miss Wordgirl?"

"Oh no _no_ _no_. That's not it. You have been so _amazing_ to me, and I could never think of a better city filled with better people anywhere. I will _never_ forget any of you, _or_ any of my villains. I just need to do this for my planet. If I don't go, and I stay here…then I'll never be able to live with myself if I hadn't even bothered to help…"

"We understand, Wordgirl," a familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

She looked to see none other than Dr. Two Brains stepping in front of the crowd.

"_Doc_?"

He smiled at her," Hey, Wordgirl. And don't you worry about us. We all should have realized this day would happen sooner or later. You go, and help your planet, and we'll have to manage without you."

The crowd burst in reassurances, and she was truly touched by their understanding.

"Thank you all so much and I will never forget you…any of you," and with that that she gave Dr. two Brain a small hug. He was startled for a moment, and then as if Steven was back he hugged her back.

She pulled back, and looked at the city smiling back at them," _Well_ I guess I should go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can everyone."

They all chorused their goodbyes and good lucks, and she suddenly felt a whole lot better about this whole situation.

…

"I can't believe how well that turned out," she said incredulously happy.

Tobey laughed," Well did you expect them to all turn on you just because you were leaving?"

She looked sheepish," _Um not exactly…"_

Huggy, and Tobey laughed.

Mystique looked at Becky and smiled," _Well_ I guess it's time to leave for Lexicon…._don't you_?"

….

_**THE END….of Secrets Kept;)**_

_**See you at Secrets Revealed:D**_

….

**Oh and I decided that with 'Secrets Revealed',  
>and 'I don't Care Right' that I'll wait<br>with my next Wordgirl story when  
>I finish one of those. But I was inspired by IsabellaWinxSirenix<br>to write a Winx Club story in Flora's POV. So yeah  
>I felt like I needed to clear that up:D<br>Anyways 1 more day of freedom  
>left until school;(<br>Bye- bye peoples:)**


End file.
